Forever Shattered Glass
by SimplyPriceless2012
Summary: Zack Ryder's little sister Kylee joins Raw and soon she caught the eye of one of the new and upcoming stars. But by being with him, she's losing the ones she loves. Will everything work out or be like shattered glass forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR THE BUSINESS! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER FOR THE STORY KYLEE. All wrestlers will go by their ring names (Except Miz-he'll go by Mike.) just so it doesn't confuse anyone.**

Do you remember in grade school when the teacher used to ask what you wanted to be when you got older? Yeah, the usual answers were police officer, rock star, firefighter, and vet…well my answer was a wrestler in the WWE, and I was the kid that got laughed at for having an out of the world dream…well now I'm 22 and guess what, I'm sitting in front of Vince's desk about to sign my contract!

So, you guys are probably wondering who the heck I am, my name is Kylee Cardona, you know my brother Matthew Cardona or better known as Zack Ryder. Yeah, that idiot is my older brother. Well, I guess he isn't so much of an idiot considering I'm here because of him. So, like I stated earlier, I'm sitting in front of Vince's desk with a pen in my hand about to sign my contract for 5 years, and I can't believe it!

And just to clear things up…I look nothing like my brother! He looks like our dad while I have my mom's genes. I have short blonde hair that is the same color as Maryse's but mine is a natural color, big brown eyes, a height of 5'6…a bit on the shorter side I know, and I weigh about 110.

"Pleasure doing business with you Miss. Cardona." Vince held out his hand.

"It's an honor to be working with this company Sir." I shook his hand with a smile on my face. I got up and headed towards the door with my script for the night.

"So, how did it go sis?" Zack asked me.

"Fine. I'm obviously here still…with a script in my hand." I giggled a little bit.

"Are you fighting tonight?"

"Yeah against…" I flipped through the script, "against Eve."

"That's really cool sis." Zack pulled me into a side hug.

"Hey! No hugs!" I yelled at Zack, "People might be watching!" I smiled.

"You're mean…you remember that whenever you need someone's help. Don't come crying to me!" and with that Zack turned around and headed the other way. I was making my way towards the Diva's locker-room. I stopped outside of the door and took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Uh, who are you?" Maryse asked confused.

"New diva." I smiled at her.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that. I thought you were coming next Monday, sorry." She smiled back at me. "So, what's your name?"

"Kylee Cardona, but you'll probably know me as Kylee Ryder."

"You're Zack's little sister?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, it usually comes as a shock to most people." I laughed.

"I'm really sorry to leave you hanging hun, but I got to get going. I'll talk to you later ok?" and with that she was out the door. I looked up at the clock and I had about 20 minutes, and since I was in the first match I got dressed. I walked down to the gorilla position when Eve walked up to me.

"So you're Zack's little sister?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be me." I smiled.

"Just one question…please tell me you don't say Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!"

"Oh god no! I hate that saying just like everyone else!" I giggled and Eve smiled at me when her music hit.

"Good luck girly." She smiled and walked out.

"And introducing her challenger from Long Island, Kylee Ryder!" Cyclone started to play and I made my way down the ramp I was high fiving the fans and smiling. I got into the ring and stood up on the ring post giving everyone the rock on sign. I jumped down and the bell rang.

**After The Match/Backstage:**

"Have to admit, you did really good for it being your first night here. Usually the new divas freeze up in front of the crowd this size." Eve said walking back to the locker-room.

"Well I'm use to it…in a way." I laughed.

"Your nickname should be Giggles or something, you're always laughing." Eve laughed at me.

"Shut up!" I said when I ran into someone.

"Are you ok? I didn't see you, I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He held his hand out for me and I accepted it getting pulled up.

"Again, I'm really sorry!" and with that he walked off.

"Who the heck was that?" I asked looking at Eve.

"Cody Rhodes…or better known as Dashing Cody Rhodes."

"Wait…isn't he on Smack Down, why the heck is he here tonight?" I asked walking into our locker-room.

"He's getting drafted back to Raw I think." She shrugged and went into the bathroom to change while I just stood there thinking about Cody.

**Randy Orton's Point Of View:**

"Cody, what took you so long?" I asked looking up at him walking through the door.

"Sorry Randy, I had an issue, I bumped into some girl and everything."

I stood up and smirked, "Girl? What girl?"

"I don't know! I've never seen her here before but she was in wrestling gear."

"Oh…Kylee!"

"Kylee?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah, she's a new diva…she's Zack Ryder's little sister."

"I feel for that girl." Cody laughed.

**Kylee's point of view:**

I had just walked out of the bathroom changed when there was a knock on the door and a crew member stuck his head in. "Kylee, we're ready for you." I smiled at him and followed him down a hall where my brother was waiting for me with Josh and camera men waiting for the interview to start. As soon as the camera guy saw me he motioned for Josh to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at the time…Zack Ryder."

"Sup bro." my brother said.

"Just wondering what are your thoughts on your sister Kylee being a part of WWE."

"My sister being in the WWE is amazing." Was all he got to say before I walked on screen.

"Zack." I smiled at him.

"You see, my sister here, will be Diva's Champion in no time." He threw his arm around my shoulder. "Unlike the other Divas backstage, she has talent! Woo, Woo, Woo, You Know It!" and with that we walked off screen.

"Thank you Zack and Kylee." Josh said.

"And cut! That was great thanks guys!" the camera man said and walked off.

"So, do you have plans for tonight after the show is over with?" Zack asked me.

"I don't know…what do you guys usually do?"

"A few of us usually go to the bar once in awhile so since you're new…tonight is the night we go out!" he laughed.

"Then my plans are to go to the bar with my obnoxious brother!" I patted him on the back and walked off towards catering. I walked in and saw Miz sitting down eating. "MIKE!" I yelled running up to him. Luckily he stood up in time for me to jump into his arms.

"Kylee!" he spun me then set me down on the floor. "I thought you were coming next Monday!"

"Why does everyone always think next Monday?" I laughed.

"What are you doing after the show?"

"Zack told me that we were going to go to the bar…so yes, you're invited." I smiled up at him. Mike otherwise known as The Miz was one of my best friends, every time I came on the road with Zack, it was always Mike and Kylee.

"Glad to know." He smiled at me. I gave him another hug before I stood up.

"I need to run and see Zack real fast, but after the show come find one of us that way you know which bar we're going to ok?" I smiled at him and walked off.

**Author's Note: So…what did you guys think? And just like in my first story Us Legacy Boys, I will have pictures posted on my page. The only thing for this story that is posted will be Kylee's ring attire. So please leave reviews letting me know what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR THE BUSINESS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER KYLEE. EVERYONE WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAME BESIDES THE MIZ…HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE.**

**After Raw/At The Bar…Club whatever you want to call it:**

"Seriously Zack…how many people did you invite?" I asked sitting down next to him on a barstool.

"Everyone that works for the WWE pretty much, just thought it would be cool you know?"

"You're lucky everyone feels bad that I'm related to you!" and with that I walked away and onto the dance floor. I was out there for about an hour dancing with Maryse and Eve who were pretty much my best friends right off the bat, they were amazing, sweet people.

"I want something to drink; you want me to get you anything?" Eve yelled at me over the music.

"No I'm good. Thanks though." I smiled at her as she pushed past the crowd of workers.

"Mike's heading over here." Maryse said into my ear and I turned around to see him right in front of me.

"Hey you." I said instantly dancing up on him with Maryse.

"I get two hot chicks dancing up on me? Be jealous!" he yelled as me and Maryse busted up laughing.

"I'm gonna go sit down by Eve for a little bit hun." Maryse winked at me and walked off.

"So it's just you and me?" Mike smirked at me. I slapped him lightly on the arm and started grinding up on him again. "So are you liking it here so far?" he asked me.

"Yeah it's fun, I love the people. Maryse and Eve are total sweethearts, and I've known you forever. I talked to Randy and Ted and they seem pretty cool." I shrugged.

"Speaking of Randy and Ted." Mike nodded his head over to the front door. When I looked up I saw the guys walk in…I couldn't keep my eyes off Cody when I noticed him walk in behind the guys. The three of them sat down next to Zack at the bar.

"Let's go get something to drink." I pulled Mike with me. It seemed like Cody didn't even pay attention to me which in a way was a little weird. I'm the newest WWE Diva and he was the only one that didn't pay attention to me, besides the little incident we had earlier backstage. I walked over next to Zack who was talking to all three of them.

"Hey, having fun?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I looked at the bartender and ordered me and Mike a beer.

"It's on me tonight." Mike said placing the money on the bar.

"Aww, aren't you all sweet and caring." I said laughing.

"Hey Kylee, do you want to dance?" Ted asked standing up from his seat.

"Hell yeah I do!" I laughed and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor. We were having an amazing time laughing at our dance moves. And I have to admit, I officially love Ted, he's so flippin funny! After the song was over with we headed back up to the bar still laughing at each other.

"I'm hungry" Mike said out of the blue.

"Oh my gosh me too! Let's go get something to eat." I said with a huge grin on my face. "Do any of you want to go?" I asked aiming towards Ted, Randy, and Cody.

"I'm game." Ted stood up throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Where are you guys going?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, any place that is opened this late I guess." I shrugged.

"I'll pass." Randy said ordering another drink.

"What about you Codes?" Ted asked.

_Please say yes…please Cody say yes! I was yelling at myself._

"Sure." He stood up and placed money on the bar for his drinks and all four of us headed out into the hot summer night. Ted's arm was wrapped around my shoulder, Mike's arm was wrapped around my waist and Cody was walking next to Ted all quite.

"Hey…Cody right?" I asked looking behind Ted's back.

"Yeah."

"I'm Kylee." I smiled at him. "Are you back in Raw?" I asked him wanting to start a conversation.

"Uh yeah, next Monday I'm getting drafted back."

"This isn't working you guys!" I stopped walking as did the guys. "I'm trying to talk to Cody here, and I don't want to be looking behind Ted's huge back. So, sorry Mike, I'm moving in between Ted and Cody so I can talk!" I laughed and moved.

"Fine then!" Mike stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, real mature Mike!" I giggled throwing my arm around Ted's waist. "Did it hurt when you got your nose pierced?" _Stupid question! Way to go Kylee!_

"No?" Cody gave me a confused look.

"I always wanted to get my noise pierced but I don't like needles…then again I want a tattoo too. But I'm too much of a chicken."

"I got it!" Ted stopped dead in his tracks.

"You got what…a brain?" I giggled.

"Haha no!" he pointed to a building that read Tattoos and Piercings.

"No!" Ted was practically dragging me towards the building. "Mike help me!" I yelled back at him.

"Nope, you moved away from me!" Mike was grabbing onto his stomach laughing so hard at the scene of Ted literally carrying me towards the building.

"Cody, I know we pretty much just met but please help me!" I cried out but it was too late Ted already had me in the door.

"Hi can I help you two?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"Yes, this one right here" Ted pointed down at me, "would like a tattoo."

"Alright what do you want?" I just shrugged at him. "Alright, we have books filled with ideas and if there's something you want that just pops into your head just holler for me and I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes on it." He smiled at us and walked back to a room.

"Are you serious!" I quietly yelled at Ted who just laughed. "Mike!" I ran up to him and Cody when they walked in. "I don't want a tattoo!"

"Just get one! You'll be fine, I promise." Cody smiled at me.

"Remember you promised!" I pointed at Cody. "I know what I want."

"Hey!" Ted yelled and a few seconds later the guy walked out of the room up to us.

"Figure out what you want?" he asked me.

"Yeah I have a picture." I pulled out my cell phone and showed the guy a picture I had saved.

"Alright give my five minutes to draw this up then I'll confirm it with you then we can get started." He smiled and took my phone back to a room to draw up the picture. I walked over to where Mike was sitting and sat on his lap.

"You're going back there with me right?" I looked up at him.

"Nope."

"But Mike! Whatever! Ted?" I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Nah I'll pass."

"You're the reason I'm in here in the first place!" I whined.

"I'll go back with you Kylee." Cody said.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him. The guy walked back to the front with my phone and a piece of paper with the design on it.

"Is this good?" he asked handing me my phone and showing me the picture.

"Yeah that's amazing."

"Alright, you can come back." I stood up and Cody followed me back to a room that was set up with everything….

**Author's Note: Yay! Kylee is talking to Cody finally! Next chapter she gets a tattoo and I'll also have the picture on my profile with the next chapter as well. Please leave a review after you read. XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR THE BUSINESS. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE CHARACTER KYLEE.**

"So where do you want this?" Mat the tattoo guy asked me.

I looked over at Cody, "do you think it would look ok on my lower back?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't."

"On my lower back." I told Mat.

"Ok hold on." He placed the piece of paper on my back and rubbed on it. When he lifted it the image of the heart was on my back. "Is that ok?" he asked pointing to a mirror so I could double check.

"Yeah I like it there. What do you think Cody?"

"It looks sweet." He smiled.

"Alright, if you'll just sit and lean over right there." Mat said pointing to a chair. I won't lie I started shaking a little because I didn't know if it would hurt or not. Mat got everything ready "you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Cody will you sit by me?" I asked him freaking out a little. He pulled up a chair and sat right next to me. I heard the tattoo gun start up and I took a deep breath but my hands started shaking. Cody noticed and grabbed my hand.

"Just squeeze my hand if it hurts ok?" Cody smiled at me and I just shook my head. 30 minutes later and I'm almost positive one broken hand later my heart tattoo was done. "Kylee, it looks really good." Cody said looking at it.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "Sorry about your hand…" I giggled.

"It's fine."

"Alright here is the "rules" you have to follow" Mat handed me a piece of paper, "and here is some cream you need to put on it every day. Let me wrap it up." Mat put a bandage thing over my tattoo and told me I can take it off whenever, and that it was just to soak up the extra ink. Cody helped me up and I went up to the desk to pay.

"So, let me see." Mike smiled at me when we got outside. I stopped and lifted up the back of my shirt and he peeled the bandage away. "That's awesome." He moved so Ted could see it then covered it back up.

"Did it hurt like you thought?" Ted nudged me in the arm.

"YES!" Cody laughed. "I told her to squeeze my hand if it hurt too much, I think she broke it." He held up his hand.

"I told you I'm sorry!" I laughed.

"So, do you think Zack is gonna get mad?" Ted asked throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't see why he would! It's not like I'm a teenager or something. And who cares if he gets mad…I wanted it."

"You know what…I want to go back to a club!" Mike yelled.

"Well then, let's go!" I giggled. All four of us turned and headed towards a club across the street. When we got in me and Ted went straight to the bar ordering ourselves drinks.

"You know what, for not knowing you that well…you're a pretty cool chick!" Ted said taking a drink of his beer.

"Same thing! You're amazing!"

"Well from now on…we're friends!" he laughed.

I'm glad me and Cody were finally talking. I don't even know him but I like him…like a lot! But after he was with me getting the tattoo he ignores me again. And I think the only reason he went back there with me was because I was freaking out…same thing with him letting me hold his hand, because I was scared. I looked out to the dance floor to see Cody dancing with some nasty whore. I was gonna make him so jealous..or so I hoped!

"I'll be back." I told Ted and headed into the bathroom and took off the bandage and headed back to where Mike was sitting and grabbed his hand making him follow me to the dance floor, which I made sure we were dancing next to Cody.

_ Party Like A Rockstar_ started playing and I wrapped my arm around Mike's neck pulling his face closer to mine and grinding up on him. Mike pulled me even closer and I looked over to see Cody starring at us…SCORE! I turned around and pushed myself into Mike as he grabbed onto my waist. I started to sway my hips back and forth in a very sexy way. I wrapped my arm around Mike's neck pulling his head by my shoulder, in doing this I yet again noticed Cody starring, but this time he wasn't even dancing he was just starring at us. When the song was over I kissed Mike on the side of his face and made my way back to the bar.

"That was hot!" Ted whispered in my ear. I noticed Cody walking up to us, so I decided to flirt with Ted.

"Thanks." I bit my lip.

"So, are you glad with the tattoo?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it's sexy…"

"Well, it definitely makes you sexier…not that you weren't already." Ted scratched the back of his neck.

I lightly put my hand on his arm, "Thanks, that was sweet. Um, hey I'm gonna head to the hotel." I smirk at him. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I said standing up.

"Of course." Ted stood up and gave me a hug. I headed past Cody and he stood up and followed me outside.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Oh uh…do you want some company? I overheard you say you were headed to the hotel."

"Yeah, come on." I smiled. We didn't talk at all on the walk to the hotel which was making me wonder why he even volunteered to walk with me. When we got to the hotel we headed into the elevator. As soon as the door closed Cody looked at me.

"So, are you and Mike like…a couple?" he asked.

"Mike and me? Hell no!" I said laughing.

"Well, it seemed that way tonight."

"No! Never!" I laughed again. "Why does it matter anyway?" I questioned him.

"I don't know…it doesn't really." The door opened and we stepped out. "You're on this floor too?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Can I do something?" Cody asked.

"What?" Cody stepped closer and kissed me. "wow…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it after tonight and everything…" I cut him off with another kiss.

"I'll see you later." I smiled at went into my hotel room leaving Cody in the hallway.

**Author's Note: Like? Dislike? I'll post the picture of her heart tattoo on my page along with her wrestling outfit…if I ever find one lol XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR IN THIS CHAPTER TNA EITHER! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER KYLEE. Now for this chapter, I need you to use your imagination…pretend Aj Styles is like 24. **_**Whenever the font is like this, in italics, it means Kylee is thinking.**_

"Hey sexy, where have you been?" Maryse asked me as soon as I walked into our room.

"I was out with the guys clubbing, and getting a tattoo…."

"Wait, a tattoo? Where at?" Maryse jumped up from her bed and ran over to me. I lifted the back of my shirt just a little bit so she could see it all. "It's cute. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, Cody went back with me and I think I almost broke his hand." I giggled.

"So, you and Cody huh?" she questioned me making her way back to her bed.

"There's nothing going on. Sure, I'll admit it, he's hot…but I don't see us going anywhere. Now, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." I plopped face first onto my bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Maryse getting ready. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Maryse stepped out of the bathroom in workout clothes and smiled at me. "Care to join?"

"Yeah, let me get ready." I grabbed a pair of shorts and a sports bra. "Maryse, will you put this cream on my tattoo, I can't reach." I laughed handing her the tube.

"Yeah." She put the cream on and handed the tub back to me and went to wash her hands as I threw my hair into a ponytail. We headed down to the gym in the hotel when I heard a familiar voice talking inside.

"No way…." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Maryse stopped looking at me weird.

"Sorry, nothing." I smiled at her. "After you Maryse." I giggled as she made her way into the gym with me following.

"Kylee!" Ted yelled across the gym. I smiled over at him and headed over there.

"Hey you." I gave him a hug.

"Kylee?" _Oh god… I thought to myself._

"Hi Aj." I smiled up at none other than the face of TNA Aj Styles.

"Wow…it's been forever since I saw you."

"I know right." I giggled walking up to him for a hug. He gave me a hug then spun me around checking me out.

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks Aj." I blushed. It's not that I have anything against Aj but I kinda hope this is a onetime thing, seeing him. I have a huge crush on him and we used to be really close, like how me and Mike are. But I like Cody and if Aj is here for awhile then it's going to be hard on me, two guys that I really like. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't hear did you…Vince hired me."

"No way! What about TNA?"

"I loved it there but…I have more opportunities here with the WWE. Plus I'll get a bigger fan base. It's not a secret more people watch WWE than TNA." He smiled at me.

"Yeah…um I gotta go and work out with my friend. But, we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah for sure." I smiled at him and made my way back to Maryse.

"What was that all about?" she asked me.

"With Aj? Um…we used to be really close friends and it turns out Vince hired him, so we were just talking." I started the treadmill.

**Later that Night:**

I was sitting down by the hotel pool while Randy, Zack, Cody, Ted, Aj, Maryse, and Eve were swimming; I can't because of my tattoo! And just thinking what I was going to do about the two guys I liked. No doubt about it that Cody liked me too, I mean last night he kissed me, not once…but twice!

"You ok there sis?" Zack yelled over at me.

"Yeah just thinking. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. You're riding with me, Cody, Ted and Aj." _Are you serious?_

"Thanks." I smiled at Zack. I was sitting with my legs in the water when Aj swam over by me. He placed his arms over my legs and rested his head on his arms.

"What's up?" he smiled.

"Nothing…bored."

"Why don't you come swimming then?" he asked me.

"I can't. I got a tattoo last night and I can't go swimming with it yet."

"No way! You were always afraid of needles. Where did you get it at?"

"First of all, thank Ted for it…he carried me in the shop…literally. And I got it on my lower back."

"I want to see it." Aj pushed himself back so I could stand up and turn around. "I like it."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "Um, I'm going to my room since I'm bored." I giggled. "Bye."

"Wait." Aj pulled himself up from the pool. "I'll walk you to your room." He grabbed a towel and wrapped his bottom half. When we got back to my room I remembered I took the key to our room and I don't know when Maryse is going to come back.

"Can you do me a favor Aj?" I asked walking into our room with him following.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can you take this to Maryse? I don't know when she'll get back and whatever." I said handing Aj the room key.

"Yeah sure. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club with me tonight."

"That sounds like fun. Why not?" I smiled at him.

"What time is it?"

I looked over at the alarm clock sitting next to our beds, "it's a little before 9."

"Alright, I'll come get you at 10?"

"10 it is." I walked him over to our door and gave him a hug. I wanted the perfect outfit for tonight, I couldn't help but to feel attracted to Aj like I once was.


	5. Author's Note

**Ok, this is going to be a short and quick little author's note for 3 main reasons. 1.) If you haven't noticed already I changed the name of my story from Rhodes Meets Ryder to Forever, Shattered Glass. 2.) I brought Aj Styles from TNA to my story. Sorry if you don't like TNA or if you have a problem with Aj, but I love both so please don't bash either one. And 3.) The real reason I'm posting an author's note… I made a "preview" type of thing for this story on YouTube. If you want to watch and be awesome and leave a review. I'll post the link in my homepage. Thank you for reading and please get the word out about this story. I'm hoping it will be bigger than Us Legacy Boys. XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM…THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**If you see writing like this, it's Kylee thinking.**_

So Aj and I went out to the club and I didn't want to end up doing something we would both regret in the morning so I didn't drink and Aj only had two beers. We danced for a little bit then we just headed back to the hotel knowing we had to leave that morning.

So I woke up to Ted banging on the door trying to get me and Maryse up since we missed our wake up call. We had a six hour flight to get to the next city and for me that was a long flight, considering I hate planes. But somehow I got lucky and got a seat between Ted and Randy, so they made sure I was occupied with something so I wouldn't be worried about the flight. We had a house show in Texas that night so as soon as we landed we headed over to a gym even though Aj didn't need to come he did anyway.

I was working out with Cody and Zack and Aj, Ted and Randy were on the other side of the gym working out when I started to listen in to their faint conversation. I was half tempted to get up and move closer to hear better but I didn't want them to stop talking if I went over by them. So I just tried my hardest to listen in.

"So, you and Kylee?" I heard Ted ask towards Aj.

"What about me and Kylee?"

"Do you like her or something?"

"Well, it's a really long story between me and Kylee." Aj sighed.

"Not the question I asked dude…"

"Yeah I guess I like her."

"You guess? What do you mean you guess?" Randy threw himself in the conversation. I looked over to see Randy sit up and send a death glare over to Aj. I quickly looked away.

"Like I said, it's a long story between us. And I don't know if I like her. I mean sure, she's amazing and everything but…I don't know if there's something between us like _that._"

"Well all I'm asking is…don't play her. I know I'm not as close as her and Ted, Mike, and Cody are…but I still care for that girl like a sister because of Zack. And that's all I'm asking." Randy stated.

"Trust me Randy, I could never mess with a girls head like that." Aj reassured Randy.

"Hey Zack are we staying the night or are we leaving after the show?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know sis, it's up to Randy." I nodded and stood up and walked over to the guys.

"Hey Kylee." Ted smiled at me.

"Hey you. I got a question for Randy." I said turning to face him.

"And what would this question of yours be?"

"Are we staying the night or are we getting on the road after the show…because the fairs in town…and I really want to go."

"A fair? You want to stay in Texas…for a fair?" he questioned me.

"Hey, it's not just a fair. It's a county fair!" I giggled.

"You're such a kid. And sure why not…just for you, we can stay awhile tomorrow so you can go to the county fair."

"Thank you Randy." I gave him a hug and ran back over by Zack and Cody working out.

"She's something else isn't she?" Ted laughed.

**The Next Day/ At The County Fair:**

Well this kind of sucks, it's a great fair…and Aj and Ted are the only ones that came with me. Randy, Zack, Cody, and Mike got beat up pretty bad and they were sore and didn't want to come with me.

"So you're going on the FireBall with me right Ted?"

"Ha, you're funny! I don't do that ride."

"This is just like the night with the tattoo!" I huffed at him. "Aj?" I smiled at him.

"Sure why not." He smiled at me.

"Good, just to let you know…I'm still deathly afraid of heights." I whispered to him causing him to laugh. We went over by the rides and got wristbands so we could ride more rides afterwards. Ted stood up by the ride while me and Aj waited in line. I started to get nervous watching the ride.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aj asked me.

"As long as you sit by me, I'll be fine." The ride stopped and the people got off the ride. The gate opened and me and Aj walked over to the seats. "I don't want to sit on the edge, you can." I pushed him towards the seat I wanted and jumped up. The ride quickly filled up with mostly teenagers and a guy walked in the middle of the ride. The operator hit a button and the harnesses slowly came down. The guy walked around and checked to make sure all of the harnesses were locked.

"Have a fun ride." He yelled and walked next to the operator. The ride slowly started spin and sway. We started to go higher and tilt more; we were at a 90 degree angle when Aj noticed I started to panic. We swayed back the other way and Aj grabbed my knee letting me know we were ok. I closed my eyes when I noticed we were almost upside down and the ride started to slow down and come to a stop. The ride came to a stop and the bottom gate closed when the guy stood in the center again.

"PUSH!" he yelled at us to get the harnesses unlocked and push them off of us. I jumped off and instantly ran off to Ted.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Ted asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded into his chest when Aj walked up next to us and rubbed my back.

"You did good Kylee." He smiled at me.

"Can we go on the Scrambler?" Ted looked at me with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah come on Aj." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with us.

"I'm sitting in the middle!" I yelled running up to the green cart. Ted helped me in and him and Aj jumped in and sat on the sides of me and pulled the seatbelt on then lifted the gate thing in front of us. Let's just say that was horrible! Aj was on the right of me and Ted was on the left, which meant I slammed into Aj then Ted slammed into me and Aj. I couldn't stop giggling. After three minutes the ride came to a stop and we all hopped out.

"You guys ride some more rides, I gotta go pee!" Ted said running off towards the bathrooms.

"Wanna go on the Farris Wheel with me?" Aj asked holding his hand out. I took a hold of his hand and went to stand in the short line for the Farris Wheel. We loaded into the seat and waiting for the rest of them to get filled. We got stuck up on the top so kids could get into the last cart when Aj looked at me funny.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No" Aj started to laugh.

"Then why did you look at me funny?"

"Because…you're beautiful." I looked away blushing.

"Oh…" I looked back at him. Now he was the one looking away with a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, it felt good to tell you that." He shrugged and I just nodded. _Why don't you just kiss me already? _We went about two times when the operator started to unload the ride. When we got off Ted was sitting on a bench across from the ride.

"Do you want to ride anything…just you and me?" I asked him.

"No, unless you want to ride something." I just shook my head.

"Can we just walk around and look at things?" I asked.

"Sure. You want a lift?" Ted asked me. I nodded my back and stood up on the bench so I didn't have to jump and climbed onto Ted's back. "I'm glad you don't weight a lot." He laughed. I sat my head on his shoulder and the three of us just walked around looking at different things before we headed to the hotel for the night.

**Author's Note: Oh, Aj thinks she's beautiful! Aww how cute! Ok, if you ever been to a fair and ever went on the ride FireBall…its scary isn't it? But oh so fun :) But if you haven't seen it or you don't know what it is…I'll totally post a link of a YouTube video where it shows the ride…in action! Lol Leave a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be a Monday Night Raw and will have some action going on. So sorry if this chapter was boring. XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**If you see writing like this, it's Kylee thinking to herself. **_

**At the hotel:**

So I was rooming with Zack and Randy for the night. They each had a bed and I gladly took the couch. When the three of us got back from the fair it was a little past 11 at night and they were both passed out snoring quietly when I walked in. I got my PJs and got changed real fast and laid on the couch thinking. _Why didn't Aj kiss me, I mean if he thinks I'm beautiful and everything…whatever, if he wants to play mind games with me, I can play them better. After all that's what I did to poor Cody the first night I saw him._ I felt a tear roll down my face just thinking about Aj playing me. I remembered what Randy said two nights ago about him caring for me like a little sister. I could always go to him if I needed anything. I stood up and walked over to the bed Randy was sleeping in and laid down next to him.

"What's wrong Kylee?" he asked just above a whisper still half asleep.

"I uh…I had a bad dream." Randy sat up and gave me one of the many pillows he was hogging and laid back down. I got under the covers and curled into a ball. And I couldn't help it, all those thoughts I was thinking just hit me again causing me to cry. I guess Randy must of heard me because he pulled me closer to him and was trying to sooth me. I buried my face into his chest and tried to stop crying.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you up. And I'm sorry I'm crying and keeping you up."

"It's totally fine. That's what I'm here for if you need me." He started rubbing my back causing me to slowly fall into a deep sleep.

The next thing I know I'm getting woken up by Zack yelling.

"Why the hell is my sister in your bed Orton?"

"She crawled in my bed last night saying she had a bad dream. Calm the fuck down!" Randy yelled back. I sighed and sat up looking at Zack.

"Whatever Orton. You're trying to sleep with my sister while I'm in the room with you two!"

"Zack shut up! He's telling you the truth! I had a nightmare last night and I wasn't about to crawl into bed with you!" I threw the covers off my body and walked up to him. "Thanks for not trusting me…" I yelled at him. I walked out of the room and slammed the door the best I could. One of the doors opened and I saw Cody pop his head out.

"Everything ok?" he asked slowly.

"No." I slid my body down the wall and just sat and stared at the wall in front of me. Cody took his shoe of and put it in-between the door and the doorframe so it wouldn't lock.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"It's just I'm starting to think this whole thing was a bad idea you know?"

"What are you starting to think is a bad idea?" he questioned.

"Working for the WWE. I mean I do love it, but just working with Zack is horrible! He doesn't trust me now! Last night when the three of us got back from the fair I went and laid down. Well I ended up uh…having a bad dream and I got scared or whatever, and I went and laid in Randy's bed. And when Zack woke up I guess he flipped out saying how Randy was trying to sleep with me and all this bullshit. I wasn't about to go lay in Zack's bed he's my brother!" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "I'm sorry; you probably don't want to hear about this…"

"No, I don't mind at all. If you ever need to talk…or a place to sleep after you had a nightmare, I'm here for you Kylee." He threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a side hug.

"Thanks Cody. I'm might take you up on one of those deals because I'm not rooming with Zack ever again." Just then our hotel room door opened and Zack came out and looked at me and half smiled.

"Uh...do you mind Cody?"

"No not at all." Cody stood up and looked down at me, "remember if you ever need anything Kylee." He smiled and went back to his room.

"Kylee…it's not that I don't trust you, because I do." Zack sat down next to me, "it's just that when I woke up I saw Randy and my baby sister sleeping next to each other. If you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing. I trust you and you should know that…like I said you're my baby sister so I'm the overprotective dick of a brother sometimes." He half laughed.

"Whatever Zack…it still isn't cool to do!" I stood up and walked into our room with Zack following. "And another thing…I'm not rooming with you, ever again!" I grabbed some clean clothes and went and got changed. "Hey Randy, when are we leaving?" I asked once I emerged from the bathroom after getting ready.

"Right now actually." He stood up with his bags and walked out into the hallway with me following him.

**Monday Night Raw/ Aj's debut as a WWE Superstar:**

"Hey Kylee, Vince wants to see you in his office." Triple H said walking past me. I headed down to his office and knocked.

"Come in!"

I opened the door to see Aj sitting across from the desk. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Please sit down." He pointed to a chair next to Aj. "As you both know tonight is Aj's big debut as a WWE Superstar. I have nothing but confidence that you will do wonderful in this business considering how well you did at TNA. But I want to start a feud with you and Randy Orton. Now Kylee this is where you come in…Orton and the rest of Legacy are like your big brothers in the storyline, they look out for you and care for you as if you were in Legacy. Aj takes notice of you as you do to him. You're going to be an onscreen couple starting in two weeks. Now before I go further is that ok with you two…being together on screen?"

"Yes sir." Aj and I both said.

"Alright, good to know. Now Legacy doesn't want you seeing Aj. Aj starts running his mouth about how Legacy is trying to control you, Randy is gonna run his mouth about how Aj isn't good enough for you. Word will get back to both superstars somehow and this starts the feud." He leaned back in his chair. "So, what do you two think?" he looked at both of us.

"I can handle that." Aj nodded his head.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Vince." I stated.

"Alright. Thanks for stopping by. You two can leave now." He smiled at us and we left his office.

I went to the diva locker-room to get changed in my wrestling gear for the segment me and Aj had. We met up with the camera men and got ready. I started stretching when the countdown got to 2. The red light came on and I bent over revealing Aj staring at me and stood back up. He walked up next to me and smiled. "Are you new here?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Yeah I'm Aj…Aj Styles." He held his hand out, I grabbed it and he brought it to his mouth and gave the back of my hand a kiss causing me to blush.

"Well, I have to go my match is coming up. I hope I see you around."

"Oh you will." He smiled and I walked out of view. "Wow…" Aj said and the camera went off.

"Good job you two!" the camera guy said. "Kylee after your match go get dressed in your street clothing and meet us in Legacy's locker-room." He walked away.

"Who do you have a match against?"

"Bella Twins. I gotta go." I turned around and walked off towards the gorilla position…

The match went awesome; I lost however thanks to the Bella's switching places once the refs back was turned. Once backstage I rushed to the locker-room and changed into a very tight white tank top and a pair of cute white jeans, and threw my hair into a ponytail. I made my way towards Legacy's locker-room knocked and went in. The guys where all standing around in their wrestling gear. The camera crew came in and I sat down on a bench while the guys got into certain positions to do things. The camera crew counted down and the red light came on. It showed Randy tapping his wrist and looking across the room at me sitting on the bench with Ted standing next to me lacing up his boots.

"What did that Aj guy want?" Randy asked in his Viper voice.

"Nothing Randy. We were just talking." Cody walked into frame behind me and Ted and went to his locker throwing his shirt in there and sitting down next to me lacing up his boots.

"I don't like him." Ted stated.

"Ted, you don't know him, neither do I. You're in no position to say that!"

"And you're in no position to defend him Kylee if you don't know him." Cody stated.

"I don't care what you three have to say about Styles. He didn't seem that bad!" I stood up placing my hands on my hips.

"I don't want you hanging out with him." Ted said.

"I don't care what you say…I'm doing whatever I want to do!"

"Kylee…we're only looking out for you." Cody said jumping up.

"I know you guys are. And I appreciate that…I really do. But I don't think I need you three telling me you don't like someone!"

"Kylee, bad things are gonna happen if you don't listen to us!" Randy said coldly.

"You know what guys…I don't care anymore. You may think you're looking out for me, but you're not!" I stormed out of the locker-room.

"What are you gonna do Randy?" Ted asked starting to tape up his wrist.

"Depends on if she listens to us or not…" and with that the camera stopped filming.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. ALL I OWN IS MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this, is Kylee's thoughts.**_

**Later That Night/At Hotel:**

I walked into the hotel with the guys when it hit me…I told Zack I wasn't rooming with him anymore, so therefore I don't have a room. I could ask Maryse but her and Eve are rooming together and those two don't like sharing beds and I don't want to sleep on a couch again. Randy was rooming with Cody and Zack. Ted was rooming with Santino and Mike, and Santino kinda freaks me out…DANG IT! Why did I have to tell him I didn't want to room with him, and then completely forget about the hotel room? I threw my suitcase on the floor and plopped down on it as other wrestlers came in, maybe I might see one I can room with…Aj. I grabbed my cell phone and called him up.

"_Yo, Kylee what's up?"_

"Um…are you rooming with anyone tonight?"

_"No, I'm not…"_

"Do you want to room with someone tonight? I told Zack I didn't want to room with him anymore and then I completely forgot to call and order me a room and everyone else is rooming with someone and I need a place to sleep and shower…"

_"What am I gonna do with you Kylee? I'm on the 6__th__ floor room 246."_

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" I hung up and dragged my suitcase into the elevator with me and hit the 6 button. The doors dinged opened and I started to look at the numbers…240, 242, 244, 246. I knocked on the door and within three seconds Aj threw the door open. "I can't say it again how awesome you are for letting me room with you for tonight." I smiled up at him.

"It's cool! I don't mind at all. Plus I kinda hate having rooms to myself, there's nothing to do!" he laughed. I took notice and saw one bed messy and the other made up so I made my way towards the wall and put my suitcase on the untouched bed, and started digging through it to find my IPod. I emptied my bag and looked through everything at least four times and couldn't find it. So I picked up my phone thinking one of the guys used it in the gym, which thank god Ted had it! He forgot to put it in my bag after the gym.

"I'll be back Aj, I gotta go get something from Ted." I ran out the door and to the elevators and went one floor up. I again started looking for room numbers and finally found the room he was staying in. I knocked on the door and I heard Ted yell "Coming." Ted opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"I believe this is your IPod, and I'm sorry for not putting it back in your bag. It must have slipped my mind."

I took the IPod out of his hand, "don't worry about it! You can always borrow this. It's just Randy I don't trust it with." I giggled.

"He would never give it back?"

"Yup, because of him my brother "lost" two of them when Randy had them the whole time. Well I'm tired and I stink so I'm gonna go to my room." I gave Ted a quick hug and headed back towards the elevators and the room I was sharing with Aj. I forgot to take the key with me so I had to yet again knock.

"Get your IPod back?" he asked opening the door.

"Yes I did." I smiled at him and went to lay on my bed for a little bit before I showered. I closed my eyes and let the music fill my ears. I was jamming out to California Gurls by Katy Perry getting my clothes together to take a shower. When the song was over I put the IPod away. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, do you need to go in there for anything?" I asked Aj.

"No, I already took my shower before you called me. So I'm good, take as long as you need." He looked away from the TV to smile at me. I stood in the shower letting the hot water hit my aching muscles. I washed my hair and shaved and got out. I looked at the clock on my cell, great I was in the shower for over an hour! Hope Aj didn't need to bathroom. I quickly got dressed in my pink boy shorts and a white tank top, and threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. I walked out and glanced at Aj who had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and removed his shirt. _Oh my gosh! Holy crap, he has an amazing body!_ I never noticed really before. I sat on my bed messing with the ring I have on my index finger that Mike bought for me about two years ago. I looked up at the TV and noticed Aj looking at me from the corner of my eyes. If he wanted to play mind games with me, I play them better!

I noticed my boy shorts were a little on the short side and they became booty shorts. So I was going to use that for my advantage. I got on my knees to change my position on the bed. I laid on my stomach where a little bit of my butt was exposed from the bottom of the shorts and crossed my legs playing a game on my cell phone. I was trying to be all cute and sexy and it was working until my phone rang making me scream and drop it, causing Aj to laugh.

"Hello...Oh hi sir…alright….starting next Monday...alright, I'll tell him…yup, thank you sir….bye." I hung up my phone and turned my head to look at Aj. "Hey that was Vince."

"Really? What did he want?"

"You're looking at your new valet and onscreen girlfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee thinking.**_** Another thing…I'm just going to say this once, I made my story rated M for a reason as you will find out in this chapter. But don't worry I'm not going to write anything graphic but it will be obvious what is going on or about to happen. Just a warning if you don't like that kind of stuff!**

**Monday Night Raw Promo:**

"So Kylee, I'm sure this is no surprise…but I really like you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I mean we've hung out all week together. And when I'm away from you I just can't stop thinking about you. So I have a question…"

"And what would this question be Aj?"

"I was wondering…if you wanted to be…be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah." I smiled really big and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you asked." I said pulling away from him.

"Um another thing…since we're dating now, I was wondering if you wanted to walk me down to the ring tonight."

"Count me in." I smiled and started walking backwards, "see you later Aj."

"Bye." The camera crew quickly got all of their stuff together and made their way somewhere else for more promos for the night. I went to the diva locker-room to change into the outfit I would be wearing down to the ring and did some touchups to my makeup.

"So, you do know who Aj is fighting tonight don't you?" Maryse asked walking up next to me.

"No…"

"I'll see you down there girly."

"Are you kidding me? He's fighting Ted? So, I have to deal with you running your mouth down there?" I laughed.

"Well…not really. Cuz I'm not going to bother you. Tonight's the night I turn into the good girl of wrestling!"

"You're not going to be heel anymore?"

"Nope. Vince wants me to help you and Aj out tonight." Maryse smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" I laughed giving her a hug.

"I know! But we should head down by the guys." Maryse and I headed down to the gorilla position just in time.

**It's a new day (it's a new day), It's a new generation (it's a new generation), It's a new day (it's a new day), Now we'll never look back, No we're never looking back **filled the arena as Ted and Maryse made their way down the ramp arm in arm as Justin announced everything.

"I'm gonna do the old thing I use to do, where I throw my arms out. After I do that then take my hand ok? I don't want to hit you or anything." Aj smiled down at me.

"Alright, I'll walk out behind you at first."

"Sounds like a plan Ryder." **You are, You Are, I am I am! You are, You Are, I am I am! **Then filled the arena and Aj ran out and did his old entrance move and I walked out behind him. He threw his arms back down and I walked over by him, taking his hand as he held it out to me. We made it down to the ring and I gave Aj a kiss on the cheek as he climb up the stairs. Maryse was standing in Ted's corner when I made eye contact with her. She wiggled her eyebrows up and down making me hold in a laugh. Ted had the match all the way through until Aj got a burst of energy and started hitting clotheslines and throwing punches. Ted was getting tired when out of nowhere Aj hit his move Pelé Kick knocking Ted on his back. Aj quickly went for the pin, 1…2…3. Aj won and I ran into the ring and jumped into his arms. He sat me down as Maryse got into the ring with us. Ted was now sitting up shaking his head. Maryse had a microphone in her hand as she stood between Ted and me and Aj.

"You know what Ted?" Maryse asked with her French accent coming through very clearly. "I'm sick and tired of being around you…you can never win anything! You let a newcomer like Aj Styles bet you…are you serious?" she looked back at me and Aj and smiled. "It's over between us…I'm tired of you treating other people like their nothing!" she threw the microphone down and walked over by me extending her hand. I smiled and shook it. Aj just looked at us like he was confused but ended up shrugging it off. Me and Maryse went over and sat on the ropes so Aj could get out and he stepped on the bottom rope and pulled the middle one up so me and Maryse could get out and all three of us walked up the ramp. I went into the dressing room and changed into my tank top and jean shorts I brought with me. Aj was going to take me to the hotel since we're starting to room together now. It's fun when it's just the two of us…we're dorks together! We walked into the room and I threw my bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed.

"I'm tired!" I said looking over to where Aj was standing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything Aj." I said sitting up.

"Are you sure you want to date me onscreen. Like, if it makes you feel uncomfortable or anything, just tell me and I'll talk to Vince." I laughed a little too loudly because Aj turned to look at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"I can't say." I smirked at him. I think he caught on because he walked over to me and bent down giving me a passionate kiss.

"Is that why? Because at least you're dating me somehow?" he rested his forehead on mine.

"Uh…how did you know that?"

"Because, I feel the same way." He smiled and gave me another kiss. I laced my hands behind his neck pulling him closer to me making me fall back onto the bed with him. Aj broke away and started placing kisses up and down my neck making me moan quietly. I felt him smirk against my skin I was about to tell him to stop until his lips crashed down onto mine again. As much as I wanted this to continue, a little voice inside my head was yelling at me to stop. I felt Aj's cold fingers inch their way under my tank top making me moan into his mouth as our tongues battled one another. I quickly forgot about that voice in my head as he started to suck on my collarbone making me gasp for air. My hands found the bottom of his shirt, yanking it up trying to send a message to him. He noticed and sat up pulling his shirt over his head. I pulled him down for a light kiss as his hands found the button to my jean shorts. He slid my shorts down and threw them across the room making me giggle. Wow Eve was right…I laugh way too much, about stupid things. When I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered what was going on Aj had stripped out of his pants and was just in his boxers. I pulled him in for a rough, heated kiss. He slowly pulled me up making it easier for him to pull my top off. He started to place light kisses on my lightly freckled shoulders. His fingers slowly linked into the sides of my underwear pulling them down, I lifted off the bed slightly making it easier to get off. Once they were off he ripped his boxers off and started placing kisses everywhere on my body…

When I woke up I felt Aj's arms draped lightly over my waist, and the sun peeking through the curtains of the hotel room. I sighed and rolled over to see him looking at me.

"Morning Kylee." He tiredly smiled at me.

I gave him a light kiss, "you look tired, you should get some sleep." I placed my hand on the side of his face rubbing my thumb over his cheek. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I looked over to see what time it was, 9:30. I promised Ted I would work out with him at 10. I quietly and slowly got out of bed and rushed around to get my scattered clothes together and got clean workout clothes and got dressed. I slipped out of the room and booked it to Ted's and knocked.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me." He laughed opening the door wider.

"I could never do that." I smiled as we headed towards the elevators, "I just overslept…I'm tired."

"I wonder why." He smirked at me as we approached the doors of the elevators and pushing the down button.

"What do you mean Ted?" I asked giving him a confused look.

"I think the whole hotel heard you and Aj going at it last night." He chuckled. My face instantly got red and my eyes grew wide.

"Um…I wasn't that…loud was I?" I asked embarrassed.

"Uh, which part? The moaning or the "Harder Aj, harder!" he impersonated me but quietly. I slowly started to rub my forehead. I was beyond embarrassed…I was close to tears. "Hey, I'm not judging thought Kylee!" Ted threw his hands in the air as he stepped into the elevator while I stood out in the hall still. Ted put his hands on the frame part so the doors wouldn't close, "Are you coming?"

"No…I'm going to go actually." I turned and started walking slowly.

"Kylee come on! Don't be like that just because you had one night of fun!" he yelled at me.

"You don't understand Ted!" I turned away and ran towards Zack's room. I knocked and waited a few moments. The only thing I was sure of was that whoever answered the door would be a little upset. The only day we don't have anything to do, the one day we can sleep in till 3 in the afternoon if we wanted and they're getting woken up. Zack opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"What's up sis?"

"Can I come and sleep in here for awhile?" I didn't have to ask twice or explain why I was there. Zack opened the door wider for me to walk in.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Randy laughed looking at the clock.

"Randy, just let her lay down in your bed…I don't want her sleeping on the couch." I think Zack knew what was wrong with me, but I wasn't about to ask if he did or not. Randy moved over and I slid into the spot where he had just been laying. He threw the covers over me and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER KYLEE. All characters go by their ring name except Miz; he goes by his real name Mike. **_**Whenever the writing is like this, Kylee's thinking. **_**AGAIN THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

__I started to slowly open my eyes when I remembered where I was at and why…I was laying in Randy's bed, in Zack's room because I couldn't face Aj after I slept with him. I don't know why…but for some reason I just couldn't face him. I like him a lot and when he kissed me I was on cloud 9, I just couldn't believe it. The one guy I truly cared about, besides my family, cared about me too. I sat up and cracked my neck. Randy and Zack were no longer in the room, so I looked at the clock…2 in the afternoon, great! I got out of bed and figured I should probably head back to our room since Aj probably was wondering where I was at. But if he saw Zack, I'm sure he would have said I was in his room. I went over to the desk and found a pen and a notepad and wrote Zack a note:

**Zack, I woke up and you and Randy weren't here so I decided to go back to my room. Thanks for letting me crash here…I kinda need to talk to you about something whenever we get the chance to be alone or something. I'm sorry about how I was acting towards you; I know you were only being my brother and looking out for me, love you! **I folded the note and wrote his name on it and placed it on his pillow and headed out into the hallway back to the room I was sharing with Aj. I slid my cardkey in the slot and waited for the light to turn green and opened the door to hear the shower running. _I can't hurt Aj, I'm just going to push aside everything and act however he wants me to act…if he wants me to be his girlfriend, I'll be that for now. I just hope he doesn't end up hating me for whatever might happen down the road._ I heard the water stop and a few moments later Aj stepped out of the bathroom with just a pair of boxers on. _Oh god, I have feelings for him…oh god! _

"Kylee…when did you get here?" he looked confused.

"Just a minute ago. I was going to work out with Ted but something happened so I decided to go to Zack's room."

"Are you ok? Did Ted do or say something." Aj asked sitting down next to me. _Oh wow, he is actually worried about me…_

"Um, Ted didn't do anything Aj. I just got embarrassed by something…"

"Do you want to talk about it Kylee?" Aj asked bending his head down so he was looking at my face.

"Ok um, I told him sorry I was a little late getting to his room because I was tired and overslept. He said something like I wonder why or something like that so I asked him what he was talking about. Apparently I was a little loud last night…he said the whole hotel probably heard us…and the embarrassing thing was, he got my words correct." Aj looked away trying to hold in his laugh but it wasn't working too well.

"Kylee, you're embarrassed by that? I mean, why I see why but…I'm just going to shut up." He laughed and threw his arm around me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"Was I good?"

"AJ!" I slapped him on his leg.

"What? A man has a right to know!"

"Well Aj, tough luck cuz I'm not telling you! Now throw some clothes on because I'm hungry and you're going with me."

"Ok." He got up and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. We headed out of our room and down to the rental car so we could go get late lunch.

THE NEXT DAY!

"Aj, you lazy butt! Wake up!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he muttered into his pillow.

"Aj, we have a meet and great today with some of the other guys. You gotta wake up!"

"If it's just the other guys why are you getting ready?" he asked sitting up.

"Because…I'm your onscreen girlfriend…remember dear?"

Aj got up out of bed and got some clean clothes and took a very quick shower and got dressed. I had to admit, he looked good when he got out of the bathroom! He had on his Aj Styles shirt that WWE was quick with getting for him, and a pair of jeans, and the tips of his hair were spiked up just a little. I had just gotten done putting on my makeup when we walked out and grabbed the keys. The car ride was very quiet and I could kinda tell there was something Aj wanted to say.

"What's on your mind?" I asked looking at him.

"You know me too good!"

"We were best friends for a long time! I kinda hope I know you!" I giggled. "Now what's up?"

"Um in the hotel you said you were my onscreen girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's what I am too you…"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my off-screen girlfriend too?" Aj somewhat questioned himself too.

"Um, I don't know if that would ruin our friendship Aj." I told him honestly, "but, I'm willing to take a chance with you. You just have to promise me that no matter what happens, we will never ever hate each other if something happens to us!"

"I totally promise." He said shaking his head.

"Well good. I'm glad you're my boyfriend." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad to be your boyfriend." He took his eyes off the road and smiled at me.

Once we got to the place that was holding the meet and greet I saw Randy's car, which meant Ted, Mike, and Zack were hear for sure. I got out of the rental car and made my way inside with Aj. They really set this place up! There was a stage with 3 long tables and chairs behind them where us wrestlers would sit and there were ropes that the fans would weave through to get to us. Aj helped me up the stairs and pulled the chair out for me. I sat between him and Ted but I sat closer to Aj. We had five minutes before it started so I got some money out of my purse.

"Hey babe do you want something to drink?" I asked Aj.

"Babe huh? I could get use to that." He smirked at me, "can you get me a Gatorade? I'll give you money."

"No I got it." I smiled at him and walked off stage over to a vending machine.

"Um Kylee?"

I turned to see Ted standing next to me looking down at the ground. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say sorry if I embarrassed you yesterday morning…"

"Don't worry about it, I overreacted." I smiled at Ted, "you want anything to drink?"

"No I got a water, just wanted to tell you sorry." I got Aj's drink and got myself a water. Ted and I walked back up onto the stage and we made our way back over to our seats. I handed Aj his drink and he thanked me. The clock read noon and the security started letting fans get up on stage. Lots of shirts we had to sign! But I don't mind doing it at all; I mean after all if it wasn't for the fans I know a lot of us wouldn't be here. Two little kids probably around the age of 8 came up and got pictures signed and pictures taken with us but when they got to Aj and me they looked at us funny. One of the kids bent over the table and motioned for me to lean up so I did and he whispered in my ear causing me to laugh. I looked over at Aj and smiled. I got up and walked around the table next to the two little boys and bent down so I was at their height as their mom took the picture of the two of them kissing my cheeks. I gave them both hugs and went back and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Aj asked me.

"They said I was hot…and wanted a picture of them kissing me to show their friends." I laughed again.

"Well they were right, especially when you wear that outfit." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aj! Shut up! Children are present and they don't need to hear you speak like that." After three hours of signing and taking pictures we were cleared to go.

Once we got back to the hotel I fell back on my bed and not even two seconds later there was a knock on the door. I jumped up so Aj didn't have to get back up and went to answer it.

"Kylee…you said you needed to talk when we can be alone…is ok a good time?"

"Zack, yeah hold on, we can go somewhere. Aj, I'm leaving with Zack I'll be back in a few."

"Ok Kylee." I stepped out of the hotel room and looked at Zack.

"No one is in my room if you want to go talk there."

"Yeah, that's fine." I did my best to smile at him and headed down the hall to his room.

**Author's Note: I have a few things on my page for this story. If you want to see Kylee's wrestling outfit, the outfit she wore when she walked Aj out to the ring, or the outfit and makeup she wore to the meet and great it's all on my page :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE. ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT FOR MIZ, HE'LL GO BY MIKE. I OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**When you see writing like this, Kylee is thinking. **_**One quick thing, I've been like brain dead with everything lately so I wanna give a shout out to ****ashmarie****. She is the reason I update my stories, she's always pushing it with me! Lol and she also gave me this idea she wanted to see.**

"So sis, what did you want to talk about?" he asked sitting in the chair that was by the desk.

I went and sat at the foot of his bed and looked down at the floor. "I know this is the kind of stuff you don't like talking about with me…or with anyone for that matter but I need to tell you cuz I'm so confused right now and I don't want to end up hurting anyone."

"Whatever it is you can tell me Kylee, you know that."

"Zack…I slept with Aj…"

"YOU DID WHAT?" he yelled as he jumped to his feet, "I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"It wasn't his fault! If anything it's mine! I didn't stop it; I let it go that far!"

"I don't want you seeing him! I don't want you rooming with him! I want you out of that storyline with him!"

"Zack what the fuck? I'm not going to stop doing any of that! If anything I wanted you to understand and listen and be here for me!" I yelled.

"Kylee I swear…you need to end everything with him, or you're going to regret it!"

"Is that a threat to me? If anything you're going to be the one who regrets it…because as of right now, you don't have a sister! I'm just a co-worker that doesn't want you speaking to her!" I stormed out of his room and slammed the door on the way out.

"Hey, everything ok?" Randy asked me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and went back into the room I was sharing with Aj. He was sitting at the small desk on his laptop video chatting with his mom when I walked in. I had tears pouring down my face but I didn't want to bug him so I went and sat on the bathroom floor. A few moments later I heard a light knock on the door.

"Babe…are you ok?" I heard Aj faintly ask. When I didn't answer he opened the door and saw me sitting against the tub. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked crouching down in front of me.

"Me and Zack got into it…he doesn't want me to be with you. So I told him he no longer has a sister, that I'm just a co-worker that doesn't want him speaking to me." Aj sighed and pulled me into him and I threw my arms around his neck.

**Author's Note: ok, I know the ending SUCKED and it was really short but I don't know what to write about right now. So tomorrow I'll make it up to you guys and write a long chapter :) XoXo**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS KYLEE. ALL THE CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE GOES BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee thinking.**_

**Monday Night Raw:**

"Have you talked to Zack since you guys had the fight?" Aj asked me while we were making our way down to the gorilla position.

"Nope. In a way I feel bad for saying that to him but then again I'm glad I told him that. He never acted like that before." I shrugged messing with the straps on my wrestling gear that was on my stomach. Tonight we had a mixed tag team, Aj and me vs. Cody and Eve.

"Don't be nervous, we win remember?"

"How did you know I was nervous?" I asked him.

"I know you too well." He smiled at me, "actually, you mess with your clothing when you're nervous." I quickly stopped messing with my outfit. I never noticed that before.

Legacy's theme song filled the arena and people started to boo and cheer once they noticed Eve was with him. They got into the ring and Justin announced us, Aj walked out peeked under his hood and threw it back and threw his arms out. I gave two rock and roll signs to the crowd and took Aj's hand and walked down the ramp. Aj stood on the bottom rope to help me in and I sat on the middle rope for him. Once we were in the ring together, he spun me in a little circle and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want to start the match?" Aj whispered to me and I shook my head and got on the other side of the ropes. Everything was going as planned and Aj was about to tag me in when Zack's theme song started. All four of us somewhat broke character and looked at each other with confused looks on our faces.

"Kylee…" Zack spoke once he came halfway down the ramp. "I hope you remembered what I told you in the hotel that you would regret it if you didn't leave Aj…and from the looks of it, you didn't listen. I just got done talking to Vince so he approved of this. As of this moment, this match is over!" he yelled. "Cody, Eve, Aj…leave the ring! Kylee has a new match right now! It's a diva lumberjack match! You're partner is Beth Phoenix."

"I'm not leaving!" Aj yelled at him.

"See Aj…if you don't it's a DQ, and if you come down at ringside…again it's a DQ. So leave!" I looked at Aj with tears in my eyes. I know if anything, Zack got divas that hated me and would love to break character and murder me. Aj looked at me and sighed and got out of the ring and started walking up the ramp with his head hanging low. When he got to the top of the ramp he turned around and gave me a hopeful smile.

Beth's music hit as she ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and glared at me. One by one the divas came out…and I was right, it was everyone that hated me, from both Raw and SmackDown. I had one goal for that match, not to get thrown out of the ring. As soon as the divas surrounded the ring and the bell rang Beth picked me up and threw me outside the ring and instantly the girls surrounded me and took turns punching, kicking, and whatever else they could manage to do. I swear it went on for five minutes then they pushed me back into the ring. I didn't have any energy and I was hurting everywhere on my body so I just laid there and let Beth pin me. After she left the ring all of the girls made their way up the ramp. I wiped my lip that got busted open, so did the corner of my eye. I rolled out of the ring and grabbed a hold of my stomach where I had received at least twenty kicks to. Aj ran down the ramp as soon as all of the divas were backstage.

"I got you." Aj said picking me up bridal style and walked up the ramp. As soon as we reached backstage I started crying I was in so much pain. Aj carried me to the room where the "doctors" were.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you have bruised ribs. You'll have a black eye and a swollen lip as well. But everything is fine." The doctor told me after he checked me out. I went straight to Vince's office after I got dressed. I was in so much pain, but the anger took my mind off of it.

"Kylee what can I do for you?" Vince asked me.

"Why did you agree to that?"

"Agree to what?" I could tell he was confused. Did Zack lie about it…

"The diva's lumberjack match! Because of you agreeing I have bruised ribs, a swollen lip, and a soon to be black eye!"

"Kylee, I never agreed to that. I didn't even know that was going on."

**Author's Note: Uh-oh Zack lied about Vince knowing! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Another thing, my friend Ashley is like in love with Cody and wanted to date him in my story. So of course I'm gonna add her in here so she owns herself…but I own the character I'm making her if that makes any sense lol. **

Once me and Aj got back to the hotel he filled the bathtub up so I could try to relax. I eased my way into the warm water when I noticed my stomach was black and blue from where I got kicked. _Yeah I'm going to look great in my wrestling outfit now! _I finished my bath and got changed into one of Aj's shirts.

"Hey babe, are you going to be able to wrestle at tomorrow's house show?" Aj questioned me.

"I'm going to be in a lot of pain, but I have to give the fans the show I promised when I signed up for this job." I gave Aj a kiss goodnight and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I could hardly see out of my eye and my whole body was sore and hurt. "Aj…wake up." I said patting him on his leg. I stood up and got some clothes and went to take a shower. When I got out I got dressed and started applying makeup around my eye so it didn't look to bad.

"Kylee, are you done?" Aj knocked.

"Yeah." I opened the door so he could come in. I finished putting the makeup on when Aj kissed my neck.

"You know, you can rock a black eye, makes you look hot." He laughed.

"You're a dork." I smiled at him. "Hurry up and take a shower and everything. We gotta get going.

The ride to the arena was about four hours and we left a little after noon once Aj called a hotel to book a room for the night. Once we got to the arena we went to catering where we noticed Cody and a new girl I've never seen before.

"Hey Cody." I smiled sitting down across from him.

"Oh Kylee hi. I want you to meet someone. Kylee this is Ashley, my girlfriend. Ashley, this is Kylee."

"Hi nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Same. I saw that attack on you last night. Are you ok?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, a few bruised ribs but that's about it. Um, how come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh I just got signed. Making my debut next Monday but I'm starting to come on the road with the rest of you guys. I came from OVW."

"That's cool. A lot of people come from OVW when they come to Raw."

"Yeah I know!" Ashley said, "I was wondering, is that feud with you and your brother real? Or is Vince just making a storyline?"

"No it's real. He announced that Vince approved of the diva lumberjack match but when I asked Vince about it, he told me he never approved and he didn't even know what was going on. So as of right now…Zack has it coming!"

"Wow…" Ashley was shocked, "I didn't know that could be real!" she laughed.

"I know! Hey I hate to do this but I gotta go get ready since my match is first." I got up from the table. "It was nice meeting you Ashley. Bye Cody." I waved.

"I'll be back." Cody told Ashley and walked away.

I went and got changed into my wrestling gear and touched up my makeup. I threw on a hoodie since I didn't want people seeing my stomach. I walked down to Aj's locker-room and knocked.

"It's open!" I heard him yell.

"Hey Aj, do you have any extra shirts of yours?" I asked him.

"No… I can go get you one though."

"Could you?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on I'll be right back." About ten minutes later Aj came back with one of his shirts.

"Here you go babe." He handed it to me.

"Thank you." I pulled my hoodie off and slipped the shirt on.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want one of my shirts?"

"One, cuz I was getting hot with that hoodie and I don't want people seeing my stomach, and two…if Zack doesn't want me to be with you…I'm just gonna rub it in his face that's it's never going to happen."

"As much as I hate saying this to you, you're going to end up getting more hurt if you push this issue with Zack."

"I know…" I sighed and stood up, "my match is coming up. I'll see you later." I started to walk out of the room when Aj pulled me back a little.

"I didn't mean for that to get you upset or anything. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Aj." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. I pulled away and smiled again. I had a match with Eve and she told me she was going to take it easy on me. I was introduced and came down the ramp giving everyone the rock on sign. I jumped up and down a little when Eve was introduced and made her way down to the ring. I took Aj's shirt off and threw it outside the ring. I was glad Eve was a friend and went easy on the kicks and punches. I won after I hit my finisher which was a running bulldog with a knee kick to the face kind of like CM Punk would do.

When I got backstage I went to change into a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a black shirt and went into Aj's locker-room. I went and laid on the couch while he laced up his boots.

"Aren't you going to walk me down to the ring?"

"No, I'm hurting…I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Kylee. Just lay down and I should be done in about ten then we can go to the hotel ok?" he bent over the back of the couch and gave me a kiss and headed out.

Ever since I pretty much got jumped last night, we've been acting different. For once we're acting like a couple. I just feel bad that he's in the middle of this whole thing. Maybe it would be different if I just broke up with him…but how could I do that to him, I like him a lot. And I also feel bad for being such a jerk to Randy when he didn't deserve it, but I haven't had the chance to apologize. I hope I see him when we're leaving the arena or at the hotel. Yet another thing I feel bad about, ever since me and Aj gotten close, me and Mike grew apart, and I miss that. Gosh why am I doing this to myself? Feeling bad about everything that has happened! I just need a good night's sleep.

I didn't even notice that it's been fifteen minutes until Aj walked in all sweaty and out of breathe.

"You ok there?" I looked at him.

"Hard match…Evan Bourne is a quick little guy!" he laughed.

"Hey do you want to do something tonight?" I asked sitting up.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, go to the bar or a club or something!"

"Yeah sure! Let me get changed and we'll head to the hotel and get ready." He smiled at me and went into the stall to change. _Oh gosh, please for whatever reason, let Randy be at the club we go to!_


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Another thing, my friend Ashley is like in love with Cody and wanted to date him in my story. So of course I'm gonna add her in here so she owns herself…but I own the character I'm making her if that makes any sense lol.**

**Monday Night Raw:**

It's been a week since I gotten attacked at work pretty much, and everyone I know is asking "how can your own brother do that to you?" well here's the answer, he wants to scare me…make me think that if he keeps attacking me, I'll break up with Aj. But the thing is, whatever happens just makes me and Aj a stronger couple. We're sitting in a St. Louis arena and I finally found Randy and told him I was sorry about everything. He understood and told me not to worry about it. But Mike completely ignores me now so I don't even try to talk to him. I tried once and he just went on and on about how someone like him shouldn't be talking to girls like me. I guess The Miz character has gotten into his head.

Me and Ashley, Cody's girlfriend, have become really good friends. But every time I mention Zack, Cody leaves. I don't know why, it might be because he doesn't like hearing about it, but I have no clue and neither does Ashley. It's her debut tonight and guess who she's fighting…me! So we got changed and headed down to the gorilla position waiting for the guy's match to get over with. John Cena won his fight against Sheamus and we were waiting for Cena to walk backstage. He wished us both luck and my music hit: **She moves her body like a cyclone And she makes me wanna do it all night long Going hard when they turn the spotlights on Because she moves her body like a cyclone Just like a cyclone.** I gave my fans the rock on sign and climbed into the ring. I was jumping up and down warming up when Ashley's music hit: **I can't wait to fall in love with you You can't wait to fall in love with me This just can't be summer love, you'll see This just can't be summer love (L O V E)** she slapped the fans hands and joined me in the ring. I was a good even fight but Ashley got the win after she hit her finisher on me. She helped me up and gave me a hug and I threw her arm up. I got out of the ring and let her have the spotlight to herself and walked backstage.

"Hey you." Aj whispered as he threw his arms around my waist.

"Not now Aj, I have to get dressed to escort you down to the ring." I pried his arms off of me and rushed to the locker-room to change into a simple pair of skinny jeans and an Aj Styles shirt, that Vince now wants me wearing down to the ring when I'm with Aj. I brushed my hair real fast and ran back down to the gorilla position.

"Hey Kylee."

I turned to see Cody walking up to me, "Cody I got to get going…can you make this fast?" I asked.

"Uh yeah I can, I'll just walk down there with you. I was wondering if you had a problems with your back since you started wrestling?"

"Weird question…but yeah I actually have had problems with my back before. When I use to train I was always landing wrong on my back and ended up getting hurt pretty bad."

"Oh, ok I was just asking the divas if they ever had any problems like that." He turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Aj asked nodding his head towards Cody.

"I have no clue; he wanted to know if I had problems with my back before…" I shrugged.

"Oh, weird." Aj turned back around and grabbed his jacket and put it on as I threw the hood over his head. Since Aj had a feud going with Legacy he has to fight Randy tonight who was already down in the ring waiting for his prey. Aj's music hit and he did his entrance and threw his arm around me and we made our way down to the ring. He handed me his jacket and I put it on so I wouldn't have to go track it down and see which crew member had it.

During the match Melina ran down the ramp and hit me from behind stomping on my back. Aj tried to help me and Randy took that as a hint to finish the match quick. He pushed Aj into the ring post and whispered to him real fast. Randy threw Aj across the ring into the post and he fell down. Randy got down on the mat and starting pounding his fist then stood up just as Aj was getting up and hit the RKO on him, then pinned him. Randy slithered out of the ring and glared at Melina. She stopped attacking me and ran up the ramp as fast as she could. If the divas knew one thing, it was not mess with Randy, he didn't care if you were a woman or not, you tick him off, he'll attack you.

I was rolling around on the floor with the pain that was shooting through my back and Randy looked down at me then walked up the ramp. Aj "woke up" and slid out of the ring and helped me up, throwing one of my arms around his neck as he helped me walk up the ramp.

"Don't you find this weird?" Aj shot me a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I slowly slipped on my jacket.

"Cody asked you if you had back problems…then tonight during my match Melina runs out and attacks you. And goes after your back."

"That is weird but it was just something else Zack threw together."

"Are you sure Cody didn't put this together?"

"Aj how could you even put this on Cody? He has been nothing but a friend to me! He would never to anything like that to me, ever!"

"I'm sorry if I got you upset…I just find it weird that's all."

I sighed and grabbed my bags, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah let me grab my bags real quick Kylee."

_ Cody wouldn't do this to me…he's a true friend; I don't know why Aj said that. But I will admit, it is a little weird. As soon as Cody asked me about it, Melina goes after my back. Zack could have been listening in to what I was telling Cody right….._


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Another thing, my friend Ashley is like in love with Cody and wanted to date him in my ****story****. So of course I'm gonna add her in here so she owns herself…but I own the character I'm making her if that makes any ****sense**** lol. And I was going to keep my story in Kylee's point of view but for this chapter I have to change it back and forth for one main reason.**

Raw has a house show tonight and I have to "break" up a fight between Eve and Maryse. Now that Maryse went face Vince made sure to throw Eve and Maryse into a storyline together. Even though for the most part it was real, Eve and Maryse became best friends (which is true) then Eve is accusing Maryse of being a backstabbing friend because one of Eve's secrets got around backstage. So me being the third wheel in the storyline has to run out and stop the argument before anything else happened. I was in the locker-room putting my shoes on so I could get down to the gorilla position to get ready to "save" the friendship.

"I'll be back Aj, gotta go save the day." I laughed standing up.

"Alright, I'm going to go find Cody and chill with him I guess." Aj stood up and gave me a kiss and we went our separate ways.

**Aj's Point of View:**

I was heading down to Legacy's locker-room to hang out with Cody for awhile until Kylee was ready to head out since I didn't have to wrestle tonight. Before I could round the corner to Legacy's room I heard Cody talking to Zack, so I stayed right where I was and listened in.

"Hey bro, thanks again for telling me Kylee had a bad back, I completely forgot about it."

"Yeah no problem."

"Ok I need you to ask her about it…see how it's healing and everything after Melina attacked her, I told her she was going to regret being with Aj…she never listens to me." I heard Zack sigh.

"Alright I'll ask her before next Monday's Raw then get back to you." I ran back to where Kylee and I went our separate ways then decided to run to the gorilla position. Kylee was already out helping Eve and Maryse settle things but I was going to keep Cody from asking her how her back is. She's not going to get hurt if I know I can possibly stop it from happening.

**Kylee's Point of View:**

"So, what do you say girls? Don't let this ruin your friendship." I looked at Eve then to Maryse.

"What would we do without you?" Eve asked then gave me a hug followed by Maryse. All three of us got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"Maryse…Eve." Aj nodded his head at the two girls.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to hang out with Cody…" I questioned him.

"Well I was going to but then I thought I could wait for you, and spend the rest of the night with you." He smirked.

"Aww, isn't he cute?" Maryse asked getting a look from me. Eve laughed and pulled Maryse away from us yelling bye.

"She's right…what's gotten into you?" I smiled nudging him with my elbow.

"Nothing, just wanted to spend time with you." I smiled again and gave him a light kiss.

"Kylee!" Cody ran up to us.

"Cody!" I gave him a hug, "I haven't actually talked to you in awhile like really talk.

"Yea I know, and I'm sorry about that…have a lot going on right now. Hey I just wanted to check up on you and see how your back is."

"Her back is fine!" Aj straightened up, getting mad…

"What's his problem?" Cody asked ignoring Aj.

"I have no clue." I looked up at Aj with a questioning look. "Seriously Kylee can we go?"

"Sorry Cody, I'll catch up with you later." I smiled at stormed off down the hallway with Aj right behind me. "What's your problem Aj?" I yelled once we were in his locker-room.

"Nothing…"

"Oh nothing? Right, because nothing is totally freaking out on Cody when he asked how my back was!"

"I'm just looking out for you." Aj looked down at the floor.

"You know what…last time someone told me they were just looking out for me, the next night I got into a huge fight with them, and then got jumped at my work!"

"Kylee…I'm seriously looking out for you." He took a step closer to me.

"BULL!" I yelled and walked around him and stood in front of the door, "I love you, and I think you know that…but I don't need my boyfriend looking out for me by being a jerk to my friends for no reason…" I opened the door and stepped into the hallway and sighed.

"Fighting?"

"Hey Mike…yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, because I wouldn't want a girl like me ruining your reputation." I shook my head and headed towards the divas locker-room. I got my cell out and texted Aj telling him I found a ride to the hotel and he could leave. I then called Vince and asked if I could speak to him next Monday before Raw. He told me of course and we could meet an hour before the show, I agreed and thanked him.

I got up and grabbed my bags and went on the search for Randy. Which wasn't really that much of a search, because as soon as I opened the door he was walking by with his bags, obviously leaving the arena.

"Hey Randy." I walked up to him.

"What's up?"

"Do you think you could give me a ride to the hotel?" I asked.

"I'm staying at the same hotel with you so I don't see why not. But if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you riding with Aj?" he asked once we started walking towards the parking lot.

"We kinda got into it."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that. Here give me your bags." Randy took the bags I had and threw them in the trunk with his. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him and got into the car. The ride to the hotel was quite but right now I needed time to think and not someone talking to me. Within thirty minutes we arrived at the hotel and Randy grabbed my bags for me.

Once the elevator opened up on the floor Aj and I was staying on I thanked Randy again and got off. I went into the room to find Aj watching TV. I got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom and took my makeup off and changed into my PJs. I came out and threw my clothes into my bag and climbed into bed next to Aj and cuddled up next to him.

"Sorry I flipped out on you." I whispered.

"It's ok baby. Can I ask you something though?"

"Yeah." I replied tracing circles on Aj's chest.

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"

"Yea, I love you." I smiled up at him.

"I love you too Kylee, more than you'll ever know."

"There's something we need to talk about though Aj…or you can wait until Monday, but I would rather talk about it now…"

"But babe…I like surprises!" he smiled.

"You won't like this one…" I whispered. But I guess he didn't hear me because he didn't reply.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Another thing, my friend Ashley is like in love with Cody and wanted to date him in my story. So of course I'm gonna add her in here so she owns herself…but I own the character I'm making her if that makes any sense lol.**

Monday rolled around and I knew today was when Aj got his "surprise" I didn't want him to find out Monday but whatever he didn't want to hear it awhile ago so he better not get mad for me "waiting" to tell him. I caught a cab to take me to the arena an hour before the show so Aj could take his time to get ready and not rush because of me.

I stood outside Vince's office for the night and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard him yell.

"Hi Sir." I smiled and sat down.

"Kylee, what can I do for you dear?"

"I want to run something by you….." I went on to tell him what was on my mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kylee?" Vince questioned me.

"Yes Sir…" I smiled at him.

"Ok then, I'll take you out of your match and have Kelly fill in for you. You can make your announcement at the end of the show if you would like."

"Thank you so much." I smiled and stood up. Vince got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Remember if you ever need anything just come to me Kylee." He said after he let me go. I smiled at him again and walked down to the diva's locker-room. Superstars and Divas were arriving when I was walking down the halls which made me think how long that meeting took. I looked at my watch…it took over an hour…_wow, I talk too much!_

I grabbed my duffle bag and headed out of the locker-room and went to Aj's.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Aj giving me a smile.

"Nothing." I barely said above a whisper.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were talking about awhile ago?"

"No, you find out with the rest of the WWE Universe." I sat down on the bench next to Aj and put my head on his shoulder. "I love you Aj."

"I love you too Kylee."

The feud between Aj and Legacy is ending and tonight Aj is going down to the ring with the three of them to make a truce. So therefore, Aj didn't want me going down to the ring with him, he didn't know if they would try anything.

The main event just ended and I told Aj I had to go to the ring to make my announcement and that he should stay in the locker-room and watch from back there. He gave me a kiss and I headed down to the ring. My music filled the arena and I was getting cheers. I weakly smiled and gave a few of my fans rock on signs and got into the ring and smiled at the crowd. One of the crew members came up by the ring and handed me a microphone.

"How is everyone tonight?" I asked the crowd and they went crazy. "So, I came down here to make an announcement that no one but Vince knows about…not even Aj. As everyone probably knows by now Zack has been finding ways to injure me…and it all started because I wouldn't leave Aj. Um, there's only one solution I can think of to end this stupid war between me and Zack." I took a deep breath before I continued. "As hard as this is to tell everyone…especially the fans I've had from day one but…I'm leaving Raw." The crowd started to boo and chant "stay" as I tried holding back my tears. "I'm going to another wrestling company but trust me guys, it will never be like this one. I'll never have such amazing fans as the WWE fans. I'm going to TNA, and maybe after awhile Zack and I can learn to get along without him trying to find ways to injure me. And if that day ever comes, I'll be back in a heartbeat…I love you guys, and you mean the world to me." I threw the mic into the corner and smiled at everyone and got out of the ring and walked around the ring slapping the fans hands.

I started walking up the ramp when one by one the locker-room started walking out, Zack and a few of the divas that hated me didn't but I could care less about them. Just when I thought everyone was out there, Aj's music came on and he pushed his way through everyone and was front and center with tears in his eyes. I walked up to him and hugged him then made our way backstage…


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ****WWE**** OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Another thing, my friend Ashley is like in love with Cody and wanted to date him in my story. So of course I'm gonna add her in here so she owns herself…but I own the character I'm making her if that makes any sense lol.**

**Just to clear this up…it's the same night as my last chapter, just backstage:**

I was heading into catering where most of the superstars and divas were to say goodbye to everyone. I gave everyone hugs and told them good luck in the future. I walked up to Maryse and Eve and smiled at them. "Hey girls."

"Don't hey girls us! Just give us our hugs already." Maryse laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Kylee."

"I'm going to miss you too Maryse." I pulled away and looked at Eve who now had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Eve." I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Love you sweetie. And good luck at TNA." She smiled weakly. I said goodbye to them and found Randy and Ted standing next to each other.

"Hey you." I poked Ted in the chest. "I still hate you for dragging me into that tattoo parlor." I giggled as he pulled me into a hug. "Love you Ted." I smiled at him when I pulled away, "keep in touch with me ok? If you ever have a day off let me know. I'll get you backstage pass to TNA so we can hang out ok?" Ted nodded.

I turned to face Randy when he picked me up to give me a hug. "Geez Randy." I giggled, "I'm going to miss you. Same thing, if you ever have a day off let me know. I'll get you a pass ok?"

"I will." He smiled as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Cody?" I asked as Randy sat me down.

"I don't know, he was by us when we went out on the ramp…he's probably with Ashley right now." Ted replied looking around making sure he wasn't standing somewhere in catering.

"It's fine I'll call him and Ashley tomorrow I guess, they might have went to the hotel." I sighed. "I'll talk to you two later…" I smiled as I gave them both kisses on the cheeks.

I turned and headed towards the door of catering when I turned around and waved bye to everyone and I left. I was going to Aj's locker-room to get my bags and head to the hotel when I ran into someone.

"Sorry Kylee."

"Whatever…are you happy? You got me to leave something I loved…what a great brother you are! You win Zack! Now leave me alone…" I pushed by him and kept walking. I went into the locker-room and Aj was waiting.

"Ready babe?" he asked looking down.

"Yeah." I grabbed my bags and threw them over my shoulders and grabbed Aj's hand. "I'm sorry…I should have told you." I sighed.

"We'll talk about it later ok?" Aj asked once we got to the car. I just nodded and slipped in.

**At the hotel:**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"It's fine…do we really have to talk about this? You leave tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to leave Aj." I cried into his chest. "I don't want to leave Maryse and Eve…I don't want to leave Randy, Cody, Ted, and Ashley. But I don't want to leave you!" I cried harder into his chest.

"Hey, you won't leave me ok? I worked with TNA…I know their schedule, I'll come and see you ok? I promise." He kissed the top of my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Another thing, my friend Ashley is like in love with Cody and wanted to date him in my story. So of course I'm gonna add her in here so she owns herself…but I own the character I'm making her if that makes any sense lol.**

**At TNA:**

Well, it's been about three weeks since I've been at TNA and so far so good with the company. The people that work here are wonderful, the fans are awesome, and I've been placed in this amazing storyline with Velvet Sky. I'm pretty much known for being Aj's girlfriend by them on TV and the only reason I'm at TNA is because of that. So I'm out there every week proving to her that I'm here because I have the talent.

But as the things for me at TNA continue to get better, everything else in my life is getting worse. I keep in touch with the divas and Randy and Ted, but Aj…well that's a different story. Every time I call him he's busy doing something. But I guess I knew this would happen, I know how Raw works and he knows how TNA works, but in a way I wish he would just call and end it with me already, it's too hard on me! I still haven't talked to Zack, so I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, but all I know is that no one is attacking me anymore. Last night I was talking to Ashley on the phone when we started talking about me getting "attacked."

"I have something I need to tell you Kylee."

"Ok, what's up Ashley?"

"Remember when Cody asked you about your back then that night Melina attacked you?"

"Yeah…why?" I questioned.

"Kylee, Cody was behind it all!" Ashley went on to tell me everything and I could never get our conversation out of my head. I trusted Cody, I thought he was my friend but I guessed wrong. So I'm standing down by the tunnel we walk out of thinking about it, it's where I get my rage from.

Velvet Sky was down in the ring running her mouth about me when my new theme song kicked in: **Let's take a trip down memory lane, The words circulate in my brain, You can treat this like another all the same, But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain **I through the tunnel and to the ring and stared her down. The rest of The Beautiful People ran down and jumped me from behind. Once I was down they ran out of the ring like always. I grabbed a mic and started talking, "You girls think you're so tough? You jump me from behind then when I'm down you run! Doesn't sound like you're tough…sounds like you're afraid of what I would…and could do to all three of you!" The three girls rolled their eyes and walked back through the tunnel and I followed.

"You ok?" Velvet asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled and headed down the hallway to our locker-room all four of us shared. We were all talking about Lacey's little boy when there was a knock on the door. Angelina jumped up and answered it.

"Hey Kylee…Dixie needs to see you in her office."

"Alright, be back in a few girls." I waved and headed towards Dixie's office. I knocked and Dixie opened the door.

"Come in come in." she smiled opening the door open for me.

I sat down in one of the chairs as Dixie sat behind her desk flipping through papers. "What did you need to see me for?" I asked.

"Few things actually…the first one is Vince got a hold of me and wanted to know if you would like to go back to the WWE?"

"No, absolutely not. I have yet to talk to Zack and I'm not going back to get injured further." I stated.

"Well that's good to know." She smiled and wrote something down. "Now the next thing, we need to end this feud between you and Velvet, she's going to offer you a spot with the Beautiful People and you'll accept."

"Alright, I can do that…if you don't mind me asking when is that going to take place?" I asked.

"Next week." She smiled. "Now the last order of business, we have someone coming to the company next week, he has a job and we were wondering if you would like to be in a romantic storyline with him?"

_Oh god, what about Aj, I know it's for TNA, but Aj's storyline with me was just for Raw and look what happened. You know what screw him, if he truly loved me like he always told me, he would have been keeping in touch with me. _"Yeah, I would love to be in the storyline with him." I smiled at Dixie.

"Good to hear. I'm sure you'll have no problem with who it is." Dixie flipped through her papers yet again and found what she was looking for, "here's the script for next week between you and your love interest." She handed me the papers. I went through the pages and there were no names anywhere, but I could tell who was supposed to say what.

"Um Dixie, do you mind telling me who I'm working with?"

"Of course…."

**Author's Note: CLIFF HANGER! HAHA Who do you think her love "interest" will be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Ok now a few things I'm going to tell you, 1.) I'm excited about this one…Aj Styles is on Twitter…and I got a reply from him! Lol 2.) This chapter is taking place where it left off in the last chapter and number 3.) If you watch TNA, you'll probably see where this story is going :) and 4.) Sorry, but this story is going to be at a fast pace Lol. **

"Dixie are you serious? He's old enough to be my grandfather!" I freaked out.

"Ok, so you won't be in a romantic storyline with him, but I'm sure you know how Flair is with the ladies. You'll just accompany him to the ring."

"That's gross Dixie!" I laughed, "But…if I'm just his valet, and you promise nothing disgusting happens then, I guess I'm fine with the valet storyline."

"I promise, now just so you know Flair is nothing like his character on TV. I'll tell him where you and I draw the line ok?"

"Thank you Dixie. Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you for seeing me." She smiled as I walked out of her office.

I won't lie, I was really grossed out when I was put into a storyline with Flair but on the other hand I trust Dixie when she said nothing will happen. I decided to go to the hotel a little early that night and call Aj.

**At the hotel:**

I turned on my cell phone and hit Aj's speed dial number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aj…it's me, Kylee."

"Oh hey baby. Sorry for not being able to talk, you know I've been really busy. How is everything going?"

_Oh now he cares to ask about everything! _"Yeah…its fine I guess. And everything is going amazing at TNA. I'm getting out of my storyline with Velvet and the Beautiful People and I'm being placed in two more storylines."

"Really? That's amazing babe! What storylines are you in now?"

"Um well I'm getting put into the Beautiful People, but I feel out of place with them already." I laughed a little, "then I'm in a storyline with Ric Flair as his valet."

"Ok so why do you feel out of place? You'll fit in great; I mean you're beautiful so you won't put the name to shame. And Flair huh? That's an interesting choice for Dixie to put you in."

"I know! I'm freaking out about that one!"

"Yeah, well babe I hate to do this but I'm at the airport right now and my plane is boarding. I'll talk to you ok?"

"Ok bye Aj…I love you."

"Love you too." I sighed as I hung up. _Ok, at least I talked to Aj for a few minutes…gosh I hate this!_

**Next Thursday:**

"So, I have something I need to ask you Kylee…" Velvet sighed into the mic and looked at the rest of the girls in the ring with her. "We were wondering if you wanted to put all this crap behind us and become a part of the Beautiful People."

**Let's take a trip down memory lane, The words circulate in my brain, You can treat this like another all the same, But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain. **I got into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "So you're telling me, you want me in your group, and we'll put all of this behind us?" I asked them cautiously.

"That's what she's saying!" Lacey yelled so people could hear her since she didn't have a microphone.

"You know what…fine." I threw my hand out for them to shake and we all made our way out of the ring and backstage. I had to stay by the tunnel though since Ric Flair was making his way down to the ring. Everyone who was watching was freaking out knowing Flair was there finally.

"Wooo!" he yelled into the mic. "So I gotta know, since I'm here why I don't have a beautiful lady walking me around?" The Beautiful People's theme song hit and I walked back down to the ring and got it.

"Will I work?" I asked him.

"Wooo!" I giggled and hooked my arm through his and walked him back out of the ring. Once backstage Flair looked me over, "You're Aj's girl right?"

"Yeah that's me." I smiled, "look I hope you didn't plan on doing anything to gross me out!"

"Oh dear why would you think that? If anything a kiss on the cheek, I have a wife, I don't do anything to gross you girls out…at least I don't try to."

I laughed, "So are you going back to the ring later?" I asked.

"Yeah I have to confront Hulk. It's after this match that's happening so if you want we can just wait here."

"Alright." We waited until the tag teams were out of the tunnel when Ric's theme started playing and I walked him down to the ring. I stood behind him while he went on about how he came to this company just because he hates Hogan. I looped my arm through Ric's arm and was about to leave the ring, until Hogan's music played and Ric pushed me behind him. Hogan made me get out of the ring and made me go backstage and I did as I was told to do. I walked through the tunnel when I heard someone call my name out.

"Ted?" I asked jumping into his arms.

"Who else would I be?" he laughed setting me down.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?"

"Seeing you, duh!"

"Come on, let's go somewhere." I started leading Ted down the halls to the catering area we had set up and sat down. "So, is it just you here?"

"Yeah, Aj was going to come but he said he had a meeting with someone."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Hey don't let it bug you ok? I remember when I first started in Raw and I was hardly ever home, I was always flying around, and going to meetings."

"Yeah I know he's busy and everything but it just sucks you know. He calls himself my boyfriend but he never acts like it anymore." I ran my fingers through my hair when Lacey walked in with her little boy.

"Hey Kylee, just letting you know I'm heading home for awhile, probably a month or two." I stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you." I smiled and sat back down as she headed out of catering. "So Ted, if you don't mind me asking…um how's Zack?"

"He's doing well I guess. He hasn't really been wrestling though so I don't know what that's about."

"And how's Randy?" I asked.

"Psh, being a baby! He's always complaining that there isn't any cool girls to hang out with since you left." He chuckled.

"I miss him that's for sure. But I'm glad you came. Are you staying for the whole show or are you just chilling with me for a few?"

"Well actually, I was on my way to the airport and I noticed I was really early so I saw this place. I lied to the security guard though…told him I was your brother."

"Gosh, their idiots!" I laughed. Ted and I talked for a little bit until he saw he had to get going. I gave him a hug and told him to be safe. I stayed for the rest of the show then headed to the hotel I was staying at.

I was sitting on my laptop checking my email when I got a video chat request from Aj.

"Hey Aj." I smiled at him. _God I miss seeing his face…_

"Kylee we need to talk…"

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger :D so I bet I threw you readers for a loop putting Flair in here huh? Haha so what do you guys think Aj needs to talk about with Kylee?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** I want to thank ****xFortunateGirlx (she's Fatma, so she owns herself, but I own the "character" I'm making her I guess) for helping me and pretty much coming up with this idea I'm just going to tweak it a little bit :) this is taking off from where the last chapter ended.**

"What's up Aj?"

"Um, I don't really want to do this to you but, I found someone…else."

It felt like a knife was going through my heart. I ran my fingers through my hair as the lump in my throat got bigger. "So does this mean…we're over?" I couldn't look up at the computer screen.

"Yeah, I guess that's what that means."

"Alright then." I finally looked up trying to hold back my tears. "Um, I guess have a good career and everything…"

"You too Kylee. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Sure. Bye Aj…" my voice cracked as I hit the Logout button for the video chat.

**Monday Night Raw:**

I had called Randy and he invited me to Raw tonight so of course I agreed! I showed up around the time Randy usually did and of course I saw him getting out of his car. "Randy!" I yelled running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Oh my god I missed you!" he said giving me a hug back. We broke away from the hugs and headed in. The security guard gave me a backstage pass and we headed in.

"This is weird…being back but with a pass." I laughed looking down at the pass hanging around my neck.

"I bet so um, how are you? You know with the break up and all." Randy asked as we approached Legacy's locker-room.

"Fine, um…is Cody in there?" I asked.

"No trust me, I'm not letting him, Zack or Aj come near you!"

"Well thank you Mr. Orton." I smiled up at him and he put his bags in there and we headed down to catering.

"Hey I want you to meet someone." Randy said walking up to this girl I've never seen before. "Kylee this is Fatma my girlfriend…Fatma, this is Kylee."

"So nice to meet you." I smiled shaking her hand.

"Pleasures all mine." She had a really thick accent.

"If you don't mind me asking…where are you from?" I asked.

"London, but I moved her to become a photographer and ended up working with the WWE."

I was about to say something when I felt someone's hands go over my eyes. "Guess who?"

"It's not that hard to tell it's you Ted." I laughed removing his hands and giving him a hug.

"Not my fault!" he laughed. "Hey Randy do you mind me taking Kylee away, I kind of want to talk to her."

"Yeah I don't care. I'll be in here." He said smiling at Fatma.

Ted and I started walking down the hallways. "Ted I'm kind of nervous to be here…I don't want Zack to try anything." I said looping my arm through Ted's.

"Hey he won't do anything trust me. The only reason he was messing with you was because of Aj. Oh my gosh I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Ted smacked himself on the forehead.

"Hey, its fine…sure it really sucks but I guess I wasn't making him happy." I shrugged. "Speaking of the devil." I said below my breathe when I saw Aj making his way down the same hallway we were walking down. I looked down until he passed us then I looked over my shoulder the same time Aj did. We made quick eye contact until I turned back. We suddenly stopped outside of the bathrooms and I gave Ted a weird look.

"What? I gotta pee!" he whined pushing the door open leaving me in the hall by myself.

"Kylee?" I turned around to see Zack standing right in front of me.

"Uh what do you want Zack?" I asked freaking out.

"Hey I come in peace…I'm sorry I did what I did to you. But I didn't like Aj dating you and everything…to be honest I didn't want you to leave Raw, just wanted you to leave Aj."

I sighed and shook my head, "Well, you won. Aj and I are no longer dating. He found someone else and we broke up…"

"Are you serious? Do I need to start beating him up now?" Zack laughed. This was my brother…the one I miss.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Ted pushed me behind him.

"Ted, everything is fine, he was just apologizing to me ok?"

"She's telling the truth bro. I'm saying sorry, I might as well say sorry to you too." Zack threw his hand out and Ted shook it.

"YAY! One big happy family!" I yelled pulling all three of us into a hug.

"I gotta go, I'll call you sometime ok Ky?" Zack asked before heading off.

Raw went on and I sat on a crate by the gorilla position where a TV was set up so the stars new when to go out and everything. I was busy texting Velvet Sky when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Aj standing by the TV watching me. I pretended I didn't see him and decided to call Velvet.

"Oh my gosh! It's about time you called me!" she screamed into the phone.

"Calm down!" I laughed, "I just hate texting!"

"Yeah I know I do too! What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing just sitting at Raw waiting for Ted to get done with his match." I noticed Aj clenched his fists. He only does that when he's really mad but is trying to calm himself down.

"Ted?" Velvet questioned.

"Yeah as in DiBiase!" I giggled.

"Oh you like him!"

"I don't know about that Velvet, I mean he's really sweet and cute but I don't know I guess I'm still hurt by what happened. I just wonder if he was seeing this chick behind my back you know."

"Yeah I know…but I know Aj and I have known him forever but I don't see him doing that to you."

"Yeah, I really loved him you know…it's going to take some time for me to trust guys again…" I sighed when I looked over to the screen and saw the match was over and acted shocked when I saw Aj. "Hey I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok?" I quickly hung up and looked and the floor acting like I was embarrassed he heard me.

"How did I do?" Ted asked walking through the curtain.

I jumped up and hugged him, "Eww your sweaty!" I wiped my hands on my pants, "you did amazing!" I smiled.

"Aww thanks babe." He winked at me.

"You're a dork." I giggled walking past Aj with Ted.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Starting where the last chapter left off…**

"So, do you want to go out for a little bit?" Ted asked throwing on a hoodie.

"Sure, are some of the other superstars going to be there?" I questioned.

"Yeah they should be…we haven't went out as a group in awhile so I can go and ask people to come."

"Alright you do that, I'm going to get something to drink then I'll meet you out in the parking lot ok?"

"See you out there." We headed off in different directions. I found a vending machine and put in my dollar and dug through my pockets trying to find twenty-five cents until I noticed a hand putting in the coin.

I hit the button for the water and got it out and turned around to thank whoever it was for giving me a quarter.

"You were never good with keeping spare coins with you." Aj shrugged.

"Well, thanks." I smiled and moved around him before he caught my arm.

"I wasn't seeing her behind your back…we just hung out after you left, I swear." He said letting go of my arm.

"Aj, if you don't mind me asking…who?"

He was about to answer until I heard Maryse squeal and hug me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was hanging out with Ted. Have you seen him?"

"No why?" she tilted her head to the side.

"We were going out and we're inviting other superstars to meet us there." I smiled at her.

"Do you want to go out Aj?" she asked him.

_Oh god…it was her that ruined us. Well she didn't really ruin us, I knew it would happen sooner or later but still she hasn't even told me about it yet._

"Sure." He smiled at her and I acted like I wasn't bothered by it.

I told her where we were going, "So, I'll see you two there then. I gotta go meet Ted." I spun on my heels and quickly walked away heading out to the parking lot area where Ted was waiting.

**At the Club:**

"Do you want anything from the bar?" Ted asked when we walked in.

"Yeah just get me a beer I guess." Ted walked up to the bar and more superstars where coming in. A few minutes later Ted came back with two beers, one for him and one for me and we both took a drink.

Pornstar Dancing started blaring through the speakers and I looked at Ted, "We have to dance to this!" I yelled pulling him with me out onto the dance floor. After the song ended we were making our way back up to the bar where the rest of the stars were.

"Remember the first time we hung out? It started out like this!" Ted said acting like he was freaking out causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, then you carried me into a tattoo shop to get this!" I said pointing to my back.

"Have you gotten anymore since then?" he asked.

"I don't know…maybe…" I said taking a sip of my beer.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Um, no…" I laughed.

"No way!" his eyes grew wide and looked me over. "That's hot." He smirked.

"Oh my gosh! You pig!" I laughed hitting him in the arm. I looked towards the door just in time to see Aj and Maryse walk in hand in hand. I won't lie it hurt a lot. Seeing one of my best friends with my ex-boyfriend, who I was in love with. But I can't blame or hate Maryse, I know she would never do anything mean behind my back like "steal" Aj away from me. I think Ted noticed me getting upset a little and he gave me a hug.

"Thanks for inviting us." Maryse said giving me a hug.

"Well of course I would invite you!" I laughed.

"Shots?" she asked grinning. I just nodded as she ordered four shots. We did two a piece then she walked over to some of the other divas. Aj was just standing there looking a little out of place and I could tell he was getting an awkward vibe.

"Hey you want to make this like old times just with different people?" I whispered to Ted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's try to find a tattoo and piercing place!" I laughed "Let's find some different people to take this time though."

Ted grinned and looked around the club. "How about just you and me?" he said looking down at me.

"Alright then!" I placed money onto the bar for our beers and grabbed Ted's hand dragging him past Aj and outside.

"So if we find one around here what are you going to do?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I kinda want my lip or tongue pierced."

"That would be weird kissing you…" he mumbled but I could still hear him.

"Wait…it would be weird kissing me?" I asked him.

"Well, I uh…I just heard it was uh, weird kissing people who have either one of those done…I guess."

"Oh!" we walked around for what seemed like hours and we could not find anyplace that would do piercings. "Maybe if you ever come and visit me out on the road we can find some place ok?" I said walking back up to the club we were at hours before.

"So you want me to come and visit you on the road again?"

"Of course I do!" I smiled and looked at my watch. "Hey I really hate to do this but I have a plane to catch in the morning and I really should head back to my hotel and pack and get some sleep. But I'll talk to you soon ok?" I gave him a hug and walked towards my rental car and got in. I was about to start my car when my cell started buzzing.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" it was from Velvet…

**Author's Note: Haha! Another cliff hanger! Sorry it's short I couldn't really think of anything to write about. XoXo**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Starting where the last chapter left off…sorry if it goes a little fast.**

"What? Is everything ok?" I asked freaking out.

"Well yeah everything is fine; sort of…I just got done talking to Dixie and well…"

"Well what? Spit it out Velvet!" I looked outside to see Ted still standing there. I gave him thumbs up telling him everything was ok. He nodded and went into the club.

"Ric Flair is starting a group in TNA."

"Ok so, that's awesome." I finally started the car and leaned back into my seat.

"Um ok, how about we do this face to face…when are you flying out here?" she questioned.

"Well, my flight leaves early this morning so today. Then I'll be there by three in the afternoon at the latest. When I land I'll text you and we can meet up at the hotel or something."

"Alright that sounds fine. So just text me when you land. Be safe Kylee."

"I will Velvet bye." I hung up the phone and drove off to the hotel I was staying at for a while.

I got to the hotel, changed, packed, and headed to bed to get a few hours of sleep. Before I knew it, I was walking off the plane now in Georgia texting Velvet.

I checked into a hotel room and dropped my suitcases off before I headed to Velvet's room. I knocked and within a second the door was thrown open and Velvet pulled me into the room.

"Ok then. So what did you and Dixie talk about that you have to tell me about again?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"Ric Flair is starting a stable!"

"We established that last night." I giggled.

"Ok…giggles! He's starting a stable called Fortune. Dixie claims it's going to be the best and worst thing that has ever happened to TNA."

"What does this have to do with me?" I questioned.

"The guys who make up Fortune has to do with you! It's Flair as the leader, then there's James Storm, Robert Roode, Kazarian and…"

"And…continue." I motioned with my hands for her to go on.

"Dixie got a hold of Aj; he's coming back to TNA."

"You're kidding me. This is some sort of joke right?"

"I wish it was hun…"

"Well then, I can't get upset over this…I'll ask Dixie if Ric can find another valet or something." I shrugged. "Well, I'm dead tired and I kind of want some sleep. But thanks for telling me Velvet." I smiled at her and went to my own room.

I just laid down and closed my eyes when my cell went off. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Ted, I just wanted to make sure you got there ok."

"Yeah Ted, I'm fine. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Kylee, what's up?" he questioned.

"Ok, Velvet told me she needed to talk to me when I got here. So I went to her room and she told me Flair was making a stable and she told me everyone who was in it…Ted, Aj's coming back to TNA." I sighed.

"Well that explains him and Maryse breaking up."

"Wait what?" I sat up in bed.

"Aj broke up with Maryse after you left to go to your hotel. He said that they couldn't stay together and it would be too hard. No one knew what he was talking about, but I guess TNA was what he was talking about."

"Yeah I guess so. But Ted by him coming back to TNA…my feelings will come back for him and I don't want Zack coming back to mess with me yet again."

"Hey listen to me! Zack won't do anything this time ok? I'll fly down to Georgia and go to the show and make sure Aj knows not to try anything with you ok?"

I sighed and laid back down, "What would I do without you Ted?" I laughed a little bit.

"You would be lost." I could hear him grinning as he spoke. "Like I said, I'll make sure Aj knows not to mess with you. I'll see you in a few days."

"Sure thing Ted, bye." I hung up and tried going to sleep.

**TNA:**

I talked to Dixie and asked if there was another Knockout who could be Flair's valet but she told me no one else could do it. So tonight I would be down in the ring with Flair as the guys of Fortune come out.

All of us were standing backstage waiting for Flair's music to come on. I was messing with my clothes and like Aj said to me before…I was nervous. Flair's music came on and I laced my arm through Ric's and walked him down to the ring. One by one Ric introduced the guys and Aj was the last one. No one knew he was back let alone in Fortune. Flair went on to talk about how he had a hard time picking the last person to be a part of Fortune and there was only one guy who could make the group complete so he had to get him back on TNA. Aj's music started up and the crowd went crazy for him. All of the guys stood in a circle and nodded at each other and put on their "tough guy" looks. The guys got out of the ring and I followed behind them.

After we got through the tunnel and were backstage I saw Ted standing there.

"Teddy!" I ran and jumped into his arms.

"Teddy?" he questioned.

"Yeah it's a cute nickname…just like you." I laughed walking past Aj and you could tell he wasn't too thrilled about what he saw.

"Hey hold on Kylee. Go to your locker-room I'll meet you there. I have to talk to Aj over here."

"Ok." I smiled and headed towards the locker-room. About ten minutes later Ted was knocking on the door. I let him in and he waited for me to finish tying my shoes. "So, what did you tell him?" I asked when we were walking out towards the cars.

"Don't worry about it short stuff."

"Short? I'm not short Mr. DiBiase!"'

"Well, to me you're short." He smirked.

"I'm sorry you so tall then Ted." I stopped by my car. "You leave tonight?"

"Yeah we have a house show in Florida so I could only be here for a show." Ted dug into his pockets and pulled his car keys out. "I'll talk to you soon ok Kylee?" he pulled me into a hug.

"You can count on it." I smiled as he let go.

"Stay out of trouble." He pointed at me walking backwards to his car. I nodded and unlocked my car and got in. I sat my forehead on the steering wheel for a minute before turning on the car. Out of the blue it started down pouring as I started pulling out of my spot when I noticed Aj standing by the back door with his bags in his hands. I rolled down my window and eased the car over by him.

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"It's fine you don't have to I'll call a cab."

"No! Get in the car Aj!" I somewhat yelled at him. He smiled and walked around to the passenger side as I pushed my bag into the backseat.

"Thanks." Aj smiled at me while he pushed down his wet hair.

"Hey, if you needed a ride you should have just asked me. It's not like I would have told you no."

"Well, I saw you leave with Ted and just thought you were getting a ride with him." He shrugged.

"Still, you should have asked. If that was the case Ted still would have given you a ride home. Same hotel as me?" I asked.

"Actually no. I have a house here in Georgia if you don't mind driving me there…"

"It's not a problem just tell me how to get there." I smiled at him again. _God, why did I have to be so nice to him? As soon as I started talking to him my feelings came back._ Just then my phone rang making me jump a little making Aj laugh. "Can you see who's calling please?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

"Sure. It's Zack."

"Crap…I should probably get that." I pulled to the side of the road and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Kylee! You need to come home!"

"I'm in Georgia…there's no way I'm going to Long Island." I laughed.

"No, you _need_ to come home! Something happened…" I'm sure right then and there the color drained from my body and I just dropped my phone. "Crap!" I yelled picking up my phone, "Sorry Zack…uh I'll fly out tomorrow morning as soon as I can ok?"

"Alright…I love you sis…"

"Love you too Zack." I hung up the phone and looked at Aj who now had a worried look on his face. "Can you drive?" I asked letting the few tears slip down my cheeks.

**Author's Note: Ok, so I'm not going to be able to update the story like I use to since I started school today and I'm going to be super busy with school work, band, band rehearsal, football games, band competitions and so on…but I'll try my best to update once or twice a week. But please review and let me know what you thought of this story! XoXo**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Starting where the last chapter left off…sorry if it goes a little fast.**

Aj drove me to the hotel I was staying at so I could get my bags and he insisted that I stay the night at his house since it was a lot closer to the airport than the hotel was. I agreed and he drove to his house. When we arrived at his house I just kept my bags in the car so I wouldn't have to worry about them in the morning.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He led me up the stairs and to the first door which was a guest room. "If you need anything I'm right down the hall ok?" I just nodded my head as he walked out.

I walked over to the bed and curled up into a ball and just cried. When I finally ran out of tears and looked at a clock it was only 3 in the morning and there was no way I was going to get any sleep. I slowly made my way out of the room and downstairs to the living room. I found the remote and turned on the TV and found something to watch…my options were One Tree Hill, which was out! Jersey Shore, which I would normally watch but not now…or SpongeBob, all have the same thing in common, best friends. I decided on SpongeBob however to see if I could get a good laugh out of it. However, it only made things worse for some odd reason. About five minutes into the show Aj sat down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep so you came down here to watch SpongeBob?" Aj questioned. I just shrugged. "Hey Kylee, do you want to talk about whatever happened?"

"I don't want to talk about Aj." I whispered.

"Come on Kylee, getting whatever it is off your chest will make it better."

"No it won't."

"You don't know that. You aren't trying to tell me or anything."

"My best friend back home died…are you happy you got it out of me?" I yelled and stormed back to the room upstairs. I closed the door and seconds later I heard Aj running up the stairs and knocking on the door. He slowly opened the door and walked to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry Kylee."

"Don't be…nothing to be sorry about."

"Um, do you want to talk about it?"

"When I was like six my family moved from one side of Long Island to the other side since dad got a new job over there. Like most kids Zack and I were nervous about finding kids we got along with and everything. So, the first day we moved in Zack was getting something out of the car and a kid walked up and introduced himself to Zack. Said he lived next door and that they were in the same grade together. I didn't meet him but Zack had told me his name was Johnny." A tear slipped down my cheek just thinking about him. "Johnny would come over and stay the night since him and Zack became really good friends, he became like a big brother to me. If Zack was at one of his friend's house, Johnny would still come over and hang out with me. When I was sixteen he was my first boyfriend and my first…" I laughed a little, "I will never forget the day Zack found out about his best friend sleeping with his little sister. Obviously we ended up breaking up but we still stayed best friends, I could tell him everything and anything. Zack and him ended up going in different directions, they didn't hate each other but they didn't hang out like they use to but I stayed close to him. The day I left to go to the WWE I went and saw him to tell him goodbye…he told me he still loved me and was going to marry me one day…but I guess that day will never come." I broke down and just cried my heart out as Aj was just shocked it seemed like.

"Wow, why um, why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"I was planning on you two meeting actually but then you and me broke up."

"You were going to introduce us?"

"Yeah I was going to tell him I couldn't marry him because I was in love with you. Thought my best friend had a right to meet the person I loved. But I guess it was a good thing you two didn't meet because then, I would have been telling him a lie."

"Kylee, I'm sorry we broke up. Do you know how much it hurt me?" Aj asked shaking his head. "You have no idea what it was like for me to find out that I was having feelings for someone else. I knew I was going to hurt you and it killed me on the inside."

"Well, it's done and over now…can you take me to the airport. I would rather wait for my flight there." I stood up and walked out to the car with Aj behind me.

Once we arrived at the airport I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. I asked Aj if he could take the rental car for me and drop it off and he told me he would. I didn't even say bye to him, I just walked away not wanting to deal with anything to do with him. It was five in the morning when my plane left for home. The first time I would be back home and it was for my best friend's funeral…

**Author's Note: Sorry if it sucks and it's short! So, I'm not going to be able to update the story like I use to since I started school and I'm going to be super busy with school work, band, band rehearsal, football games, band competitions and so on…but I'll try my best to update once or twice a week. But please review and let me know what you thought of the story! XoXo**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Starting where the last chapter left off…sorry if it goes a little fast. Another thing, TNA owns their storylines…I'm just basing parts off of some of the storylines and episodes!**

When I arrived at the airport Zack was there waiting for me already. The ride home was silent between us; the only thing you could hear was the faint country music playing on the radio. After about an hour car ride we finally pulled into our old house and when I got out I couldn't help but stare at John's old house. We went inside and went to our old rooms to drop our bags off then we went downstairs for dinner with our parents. Mom and dad made light conversation with Zack but I just pushed my food around the plate. I grabbed my plate and took it into the kitchen and put it on the counter and walked outside on the deck. I went and sat on the stairs and just looked at John's old house and for a moment I could picture him smiling and walking across the street towards me. My cell phone started going off and I looked at it.

_"I just heard…I'm really sorry."-Mike_

"It's ok Mike…" I hit the send button and sighed. _John's really gone…I'm never going to see him again._ A tear rolled down my cheek when my phone went off again.

_"You know I'll always be here for you Kylee…I love you."-Mike_

"I know…I love you too Mike, you're a great friend." I hit the send button and with one more look at John's old childhood house I stood up and went back inside and went to my old room. I must have ended up falling asleep because the next thing I knew Zack was waking me up.

"Hey, someone's here for you." He whispered. I nodded my head and went downstairs. I couldn't believe who was standing in the entrance of the house.

"Ted." I smiled walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey, I'm so sorry." He pulled back.

"If you don't mind me asking…why are you here today?"

"Well, Zack actually called me and told me today was John's funeral…said you might need a friend today so of course I came here." He smiled. I smiled back and looked up at the clock…it was 10 and the funeral started at 11:30. I told him I had to go get ready and for him to wait in the living room. I hurried up and got dressed and went back downstairs were Zack and Ted were waiting for me, mom and dad already headed to the funeral home to meet up with John's mom and comfort her. The car ride was pure torture; I knew there was no way I would be waking up from this.

**1 Day After the Funeral:**

I said goodbye to my best friend, my ex-boyfriend, my "future husband", my everything. Dixie gave me time off to cope with my lost but I told her I would still go and wrestle…it's what John would have wanted. He thought it was the coolest thing I was getting hired by Vince. Granted I'm with TNA now, it was just the story he got to tell people, I was working for a major wrestling business and was famous. Ted and Zack left to go to California for WWE and I was headed to Florida for TNA. I slept the whole way there, and it was sleep I really needed! I rented a car out and started my very short drive to the TNA arena we used.

**At the TNA Arena:**

I stayed to myself most of the night only talking to Dixie when I told her I would need my script for the night. I was looking it over when I noticed I didn't have to do anything really, just walk Fortune out to the ring, but I was going to be a distraction to Abyss so Aj could pick up a win. I headed down to where the guys were standing getting ready to go out and I got in front of them.

The music started up and I made my way down to the ring with the guys following me. I sat on the rope so all of them could get in and Aj held the rope down for me. It was pretty much just Aj trash talking Abyss saying he couldn't fight anyone. Abyss's music hit and Fortune pushed me out of the ring causing me to "hurt" my ankle as Abyss walked towards me. I pushed myself back into the metal gate and started shaking my head and yelling "no, please don't hurt me!" He held his hand out and I nervously accepted it and he helped me up. I looked at Abyss then up at Fortune and ran backstage.

A few moments later the group of Fortune minus Aj came backstage. I ran to makeup and they made one side of my face redder to make it look like Ric slapped me when we came out. I ran back up to Ric and turned to face him and we walked down to the ramp and he "slapped" me. He spun me around to face the ring and crowd and Abyss looked over at me. I started "crying" as Ric pushed me towards the ring. "Ric stop please!" I yelled. Ric pushed me into the ropes and I started crying harder. Abyss walked over to the side we were on and started yelling at Ric telling him to let me go, when Aj snuck up behind him and hit his finisher on him. "Oops! Did I do that?" I smirked. Ric and I walked up the ramp a little and waited for Aj to join us as the winner of the match. I threw his arm up again and all three of us walked backstage.

The smile quickly left my face and I went back to being how I was for the past few days…down in the dumps! "Hey I need to tell you three something." Dixie said walking around the corner. "A few fans have meet and greets, catering has been moved to a locker-room and the meet and greats will be held where catering was." She smiled and left.

"Great!" I mumbled under my breath. Aj ran and got changed and all three of us headed to where the meet and greats were taking place. I signed a few things and took pictures. A lot of the kids there wanted pictures with Aj and me, and of course I didn't deny it.

"You should totally get a shot at the Knockout Title!" some kid told me.

"Trust me…I'll get my time." I smiled at her.

"Well, you're my hero. I wrote an essay about you actually. The topic was who is your hero and why. So I totally wrote about how you overcame everything and quickly became one of the best diva/knockout and everything." She stated.

"Really? I'm honored you picked me to write about. I'm glad I made somewhat of an impact on you." I smiled at took a picture with her and she moved on to Aj. He looked over at me and smiled.

So now I was officially confused…I was starting to have feelings for Ted. But now those feelings for Aj are coming back…why did I have to be in this position?

**Author's Note:**** So, I'm not going to be able to update the story like I use to since I started school and I'm going to be super busy with school work, band, band rehearsal, football games, band competitions and so on…but I'll try my best to update once or twice a week. But please review and let me know what you thought of the story! XoXo**


	25. Author's Note 2

**Ok so I really hate to do this but after I finish this story, I think I'm going to be done writing fanfictions for awhile. Now, I don't know how long that while will be but it will be for probably a few months. Now the only reason I'm typing out this author's note is because I feel like I owe you readers an explanation of some sort. It's going to be a crappy reason why but it's just how I feel; with my story Us Legacy Boys, I got awesome reviews and everything, and I'm thankful that people who read that story went on to follow me as I wrote more little stories. But I feel like after I wrote Legacy Boys I just went downhill in my writing…nothing is ever coming into my head as far as ideas and so on. Another reason is, if any of my readers are in marching band or HAVE been in marching band you probably know how much time the band has to put into it. Now for me, I'm in marching band which means, football games, basketball games(when it gets in season), marching competitions, festivals and so on…it's hard to do something that takes up your whole day, come home, do homework that takes a few hours, then sit on a computer and TRY to write something good. I understand it's not fair to some of my readers and everything but it's what I think is the best for me as of right now…but like I said right up front, I'm going to finish this story! I promise! But I don't know how long this story will be, so I'm not going anywhere for at least 2 months tops. But I just felt like I needed to tell everyone who reads my stories this up front and it's the least I can do, is give you people an explanation. If anyone has comments or anything about THIS don't leave a comment, just send me a PM and I promise I'll reply to you. Thanks for understanding :) XoXo**


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES EXCEPT MIZ; HE'LL GO BY HIS REAL NAME MIKE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **_**Writing like this is Kylee's thoughts.**_** Sorry if it goes a little fast.**

"Ashley, for the last time, I don't know when I'm coming back to Raw…I don't even know if I want to come back." I stated a little annoyed.

"Are you serious Kylee? Why wouldn't you want to come back to Raw? Everything was going great for you. Well besides the whole Zack and Cody thing but still!" she yelled back through the phone.

"Seriously Ash…I don't know where my heart is anymore. Sure I love the WWE, and I love TNA…but to me wrestling is wrestling, it doesn't matter what company I'm at." I sighed.

"She is pretty much telling me she doesn't want to come back!" I heard Ashley yell at someone.

"I never said that Ashley…" I somewhat sang.

"Well you might as well have said it. Look, I can totally see where you're coming from with you don't care where you're at as long as your wrestling. But I do have to ask you something; don't you find it a little weird?"

"Find what a little weird?" I asked confused.

"You leave Raw to go to TNA and a few weeks later Aj is right with you again. I mean seriously, I bet if you came back to Raw, he would find a way to be back too!"

"So…"

"Oh my gosh! Randy she's blind!" I heard Ashley yell again.

"How am I blind?"

"Aj still loves you! Don't you see, he couldn't stand it when you left so yeah he went out with Maryse but it wasn't what you two had Kylee."

"It's the truth!" I heard Randy yell.

"When did Randy become a part of our conversation?" I questioned.

"Ever since I walked into his locker-room to wait for Cody!" I heard some shuffling then Ashley yelling, "RANDY! I wasn't done talking to her! Give me the fucking phone back!"

"Babe, seriously…I think you being around Aj is a bad thing for not just you but him as well! I remember when you two first broke up and Ted told me all about it. How heartbroken you were, I would hate for you to go through that again!"

One of the many reasons why I loved Randy with all my heart…he always had my back, always wanted what was right for me, he was just like a big brother to me. I sighed, "I know but still you don't understand where I'm coming from!" I heard shuffling again then Ashley laughing.

"What now Randy! I got the phone back!" she yelled still laughing. "Hun, you having feelings for Aj is only going to make things even worse for you. You have something amazing right in front of you and you're not opening your eyes!"

"And what would be right in front of me?" I questioned.

"Ted!" I heard Randy yell at the same time Ashley said his name.

"Are you serious? Ted?" I started laughing, "sure I like him, he's not bad to look at…but I could never date Ted!"

"And why not Kylee?" Ashley asked.

"Because, I would feel like I was using him…"

"Using him?"

"Yeah, when Aj came to TNA Ted was there. And to say the least I somewhat used Ted to make Aj jealous, and I couldn't seriously do that to Ted." I sighed running my hand through my hair then switching what ear the phone was pressing against.

"Well then…maybe you should just see where you and Ted go, because he's a lot better for you then Aj is. Plus who knows what Zack would do if you went back out with Aj!"

"Yeah I know…but if you love someone you should take that chance right? I mean I'm not saying I love Aj or Ted I'm just saying down the road if love was to come into the picture…" oh gosh I was rambling on and on about stupid stuff now.

"KYLEE! Shut up!" Ashley screamed at me, "please, just hang out with Ted and see where it goes!"

"Fine! But I'm not promising anything!"

"Ok, I'm not asking you to promise me anything…but it was good talking to you but I got to go now…I have a match coming up. Take care of yourself and go kick some TNA ass!" Ashley laughed. We exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Gosh I should never call her again! So pushy and demanding! But I think Ashley and Randy were both right, Aj was just bad news for me, but yet somehow I was attracted to him. And then there was Ted…he always seemed to be there for me. It didn't matter what time, place, city, state…he was there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was sitting in the airport with most of the TNA roster waiting for our flight. We had a few house shows in Canada then we were to fly back down to Florida, film our TNA Impact and Reaction then we all had a few days off. I was planning on just going on a mini vacation down in Memphis but that was until Ted called me.

"Well, I have that week off too, how bout we just hang out?" Ted asked me while I was still waiting for our flight.

"How can we hang out?" I laughed a little.

"I'll pay for a plane ticket, come stay with me in Clinton."

"Are you being serious? You want me to stay a week with you?" I asked letting him know he could back out at any moment.

"I've dealt with you before…how can this be any different?"

"Well then Ted, I think you should know…I love cookie dough ice cream!" I giggled a little too loud earning the looks of the TNA roster…including Aj.

**Author's Note: I was planning on doing a longer chapter tomorrow but my mom told me we're leaving early and spending the day in Chicago pretty much since I'm going to Night of Champions. So, yeah, you guys are going to have to wait a little longer for a REALLY good chapter lol sorry! Please leave reviews :) XoXo**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. **

__So, here I am sitting on a plane heading down to Clinton to stay the week with Ted…and I'm a little nervous. Especially at what Ashley and Randy told me, how pretty much he's the guy right in front of me. As the plane landed I started to get butterflies…was he the one I was liking all along? I headed off the plane and went where the luggage was and was waiting for mine when I felt two arms go around my waist causing me to jump and turn around really fast.

"Looking for these?" Ted asked pointing to my bags that were at his feet.

"You're amazing you know that?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." He grabbed my hand leading me through the airport I have never been to and out to his car…with Riggs in the backseat.

When we pulled up to his house I was in awe, it was amazing! He opened the backdoor and let Riggs out who instantly ran over to me wanting attention from someone he has never seen. I loved on him for a few and stood up again and headed towards the house with Ted.

"So I have two main rules for you to follow." He stated.

"Oh God…what would these be?"

"One act like this is your house! You can wear your shoes through it, feet on the couch everything is fine and 2. Don't hog the couches or bed because Riggs gets very upset if you do that." He stated very seriously.

I nodded trying to hold in my laugh. "I promise."

"Good, now I'll show you up to your room then give you a tour of the house." He led me up the stairs and stopped at the second door and opened it for me. It was a simple guest bedroom with light blue walls and wood flooring. "So you can just put your clothes in the dresser over there." He pointed. "In this shelf is the TV and the remote is on top of the TV in it. Bathroom is through that door and in this closet." He said opening the doors, "are extra towels and bed sheets and good things like that." He smiled at me closing the doors.

He took me back out into the hallway pointing to the doors and continuing, "There's the laundry area, den/workspace, bathroom, and of course the master bedroom." He turned back around and we went down to the main floor and Ted did the same thing except Riggs followed us everywhere. "Ok, kitchen…help yourself to whatever is in here, I stocked up last night so we have plenty to eat, dining room you don't have to eat in here! Then we have the living room, then over there is another den, so if I'm hogging the internet upstairs then you can use the one down here." He smiled. "Down that hall" he pointed, "is another bedroom and bathroom, and right over here in this door is the theater room…that's right I said it, a theater room." He said with a huge grin on his face. "And downstairs is just a finished basement with a couch, TV, and a few game systems.

The day went by kinda boring; we just sat in the theater room watching movies. After awhile Ted went into the kitchen to make some pasta for dinner which I just sat and watched making fun of him when he measured something wrong then had to start over again. Once the pasta was done we both got a big bowl full and went back into the theater room to watch District 9.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in my room with the sun shining through the windows. I grabbed some towels, clean clothes, and my makeup bag and went and took a quick shower and got ready for the day. As soon as my feet hit the floor on the main floor Riggs was right by my side waging his tail. "Where's daddy?" I asked him and it was like he was listening because he led my straight into the other computer/den room.

I quietly walked up behind Ted and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek making him jump. "Sorry." I said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said shaking his head turning in his chair to face me. "Sleep good?" he asked.

"Yes." I sat on his lap as he turned the chair back around to face the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Fantasy Football! Gotta pick by noon."

"Pick Tom Brady from the Patriots."

"No, I don't think so."

"Well I do, pick him." I said turning my head towards him giving him a death glare.

"Ok, lady wants Brady, the lady gets Brady." He laughed, "what would you do if I told you he was going to be the guest host next week on Raw?"

"Well, then I would tell Vince to hire me right away." I smiled. "No in all reality, I would ask you to get me an autograph."

"Do you miss it there?" he asked.

"Not as much as I miss my friends…"

**Author's Note: Yeah, I kinda lost my inspiration towards the end since I would start writing then two days later come back to it then over a week later finish it, so sorry if it didn't come out as good as you were wanting it to. XoXo **


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. PROMOS WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW **_**AND THEY'RE GOING TO BE WRITEN LIKE THIS ALSO!**_

**Next Thursday:**

"So, how did the week go?" Ashley asked me through the phone as I made my way through the doors for that night's TNA Impact.

"Fine."

"Anything good happen between you two?"

"Nope. Look Ashley, maybe you and Randy were wrong about Ted…I really like-"

"Then make the first move!" she yelled.

"Let me finish next time!" I laughed. "Like I was saying, I really like him, but it's way too hard to get over Aj, and even if I do get over him and move on, it's going to take time before I trust guys again. What he did really fucked with me." I sighed.

"I know it did, and trust me, he will go through the same thing soon enough. Look hun, I gotta go run some errands I'll make sure to watch you tonight."

"You better, something good is going to happen tonight I've heard." I sighed. "I miss you, everyone actually, if you see Zack tell him I love him. Bye Ashley."

"Bye Kylee." I pushed my phone into my pocket and headed into the Knockout's locker room.

"You ready for this big change?" Velvet Sky asked me.

"Not really to be honest…I just hope it doesn't ruin the company or anything crazy like that." I shrugged.

"Think about it though Lee…if something bad happens to the company you can go back to the WWE, we can't though."

"Trust me, if anything like that ever happened, which it won't, but I would be begging Vince to hire all the knockouts…" I smiled.

"I know, and that's why I love you so much!" she laughed pulling me into a hug.

**Promo:**

"_I need your help Ken." A mystery girl said walking up to Mr. Anderson, it wouldn't show her face, just certain parts of her body…her back, her shoes, hell even her hands._

_ "Anything for you. I told you the first day you came here I always had your back, but what's up?" he asked pulling on his baseball cap._

_ "Fortune…something needs to be done about them! They're ruining everything Ken. Not to mention they're hurting innocent guys just because they think they're bad asses with Flair leading them."_

_ "Whoa, I know what I just said, but I don't want to get involved in that! Like you just said, they hurt innocent guys, and I'm not ready to leave TNA because of an injury."_

_ "Whatever…thanks for nothing!" _

Fortune and myself were standing in the ring watching the promo.

"Who was that chick?" Flair yelled at the rest of us like we were suppose to know. Flair was about to say something else when Kurt's theme song kicked in.

"Anderson said he wouldn't help, but after this mystery woman came to me and begged for someone to help, I couldn't resist. See, she has a good point about you guys and to be hon-"

"Whoa hold up!" Mr. Anderson came running down the ramp to join Kurt where he was standing. Everyone in the ring was looking at each other wondering what was going on.

"See here's the thing…if I didn't like this girl so much I wouldn't have came down here to help you Kurt, but I guess Kylee is one lucky girl…"

**Author's Note: Ok I know this was beyond short but I really needed to type this up and post it because it was an idea I really liked and I was afraid either I would forget about it or wait to finish it and it wouldn't be as good…but please review and let me know what you think XoXo**


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. ****STARTING OFF WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER ENDED, IT'S MOSTLY TNA IMPACT AND THEN TNA REACTION FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

The group of Fortune slowly turned around to face me, my eyes widened and I started backing up.

"After everything we did for you!" Flair yelled at me. "You're just going to go behind our backs like this…" I turned my head away from him, "LOOK AT ME!" he yelled making me get tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Flair…" I whispered to him.

"You turned your back on us…we're turning our backs on you!" he yelled yet again as the rest of Fortune circled me.

"Please don't! It was a mistake I should have never done that!" I was crying now making it look like I was scared and upset. "Please don't hurt me…" I closed my eyes.

Hulk Hogan's theme music started playing causing the group to turn around but pushing me behind them, still protecting me like they always have. "If you lay one finger on that girl, I swear I won't have a problem firing each and every one of you!" he yelled at them. Mr. Anderson came up behind me helping me out of the ring. He picked me up and carried me up the ramp.

"Good acting." He whispered in my ear. I nodded acting if he asked if I was ok and he sat me down and got in front of me.

"Kylee…get back in this ring RIGHT now!" Flair yelled at me. I just stood there shaking my head and mouthing "sorry" to them over and over again. The camera crew shut down and started back up for TNA ReAction.

It showed Mr. Anderson walking me backstage then went back out to the ring area.

"Well, is that the end of Kylee in Fortune?" Taz asked.

"Don't touch her, any of you! If I find out you do or did…you won't be happy with the consequences!" Hogan stated and headed backstage.

I was sitting in the Knockout's locker room where it was just me for the promo that was about to go down between myself and Fortune. Flair walked in and sat down next to me, "please tell me those tears were fake."

"They were Ric." I laughed.

"Good, I would hate myself for making you cry. But now, get ready for our promo with you…get those tears ready." He laughed walking back out to join the group at Fortune's locker room, which was a few doors down from mine.

Robert Roode from Beer Money threw open Fortune's door and turned to the rest of the group, "she's not in here guys."

"Where are you Kylee?" I heard Douglas Williams yell. I heard them start opening doors and slamming them shut. I ran to the corner of the locker room and started crying.

Matt Morgan threw open the door and smiled at me. "Found her!" he yelled back into the hall to the rest of the guys. I tried pushing myself farther into the corner and shook my head. "I'm sorry!" I yelled at them.

"Oh you're sorry! If you would have thought about what would happen to you then you never would have gone to Anderson and Angle right?" James Storm yelled.

"I'm sorry…" I looked up at the guys.

"Is that all you can say?" Ric yelled. "You're just sorry about everything aren't you? Now I see why your brother did what he did to you!" he yelled again. In the back of the group Aj was shaking his head. "You're worthless! Let's go guys!" Flair yelled leaving with the group. "Styles come on!" he yelled.

"One second you guys." The door closed and he walked over to me.

"Please don't hurt me Aj…" fresh tears started falling.

"I could never hurt you Kylee." He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

As soon as the camera crew yelled cut he stood up and walked out. I just pulled my knees up to my chest and was thinking when Angelina Love came in and looked at me.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked making her way towards me.

"Um yeah, just got done shooting a promo thing and was just thinking about something." I smiled up at her.

She sighed and sat down next to me, "tell me what's really wrong…don't lie to me because Kylee, besides Velvet and Styles I'm one of the few that actually knows you."

"Do you think I made a mistake of coming here?" I asked her straight forward.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole thing between me and Aj…I can't take it much longer!" I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's just I love him Angelina…and it hurts me every time we have to work together for house shows or when we have to cut promos like the one we just did…" I sighed. "You do know the storyline that's coming up with him, and it's just going to make it that much harder on me."

"Well, do you think leaving WWE was the best thing to do?" she asked.

"Yeah, in a way I think it was a good move on my part. That whole thing with Zack and myself was real…and I was just protecting myself. But on the other hand it was a mistake, because I was with Aj when I was on WWE."

"Well this may not be what you were looking for but I think you should take some time off like Lacey did. I can talk to Dixie for you, have her set up a match between us, I could "injure" you then you can have a month off to think things through."

"As much as I would love for that to happen, I don't want to leave for awhile. Again it would be nice, but I was going crazy for having a week off and all that was, was the house shows." I giggled. "And with this new storyline for me coming up, I'm going to be really busy and I think I just need to take my mind off things for awhile." I sighed and got off the ground and helped Angelina up. "Thanks for listening and talking." I smiled.

"Anytime gorgeous. Just remember if you need anything, the Beautiful People have your back." She winked at me and headed out of the locker room.

"Please don't let this be a mistake on my part." I said to myself out loud as I grabbed my bags and headed out to my car.

**Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think :) XoXo**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE. Ok skip ahead from my last chapter to the next TNA Impact and ReAction. All TNA again :)**

**Thursday/ TNA:**

"Wait, what are you saying Aj?" Ric Flair asked confused.

"I'm done is what I'm saying. See at first I thought Fortune would be this amazing group and it was, until you started acting that way towards Kylee. She's been there with us through thick and thin…you attacked her friends and she just stood there and watched. When I had my match against Abyss she went out there with you and helped me _win_ that match."

"Well you do re-"Ric started.

"I'm not finished Ric." Aj cut him off. "At this point I don't care what she did last Thursday, because to be quite honest I see why she did it. You are out of control not us…you're the one that's calling these attacks of yours. And if we didn't go through with them, then who knows what you would have done. Again Ric, I'm done! I don't' want to be your little mini me!" Aj slammed the door closed and walked into the hallway where a camera crew was already waiting with me.

"Did you happen to hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah." I half smiled. "Um, thanks for standing up for me." I looked down and back up at him.

"Anytime, you should know by now I have your back just like you've always had mine. I just hope the rest of Fortune sees how much you have done for them."

"I hope so too." Aj threw his arm around me and started down the hallway.

"Cut you guys!" the camera man yelled with Aj pulling away. "That was great! Dixie wanted me to give you these." He said pulling scripts out of his back pocket. "There for tonight's ReAction." He nodded and headed to his next segment he was suppose to tape leaving Aj and myself standing there.

"Well, I better go."

"Aj can we just talk?"

"What?" he sighed.

"Why are you acting this way towards me? Every time we do a segment together it's fine, but afterwards you act like I have some weird disease that you can catch just by standing next to me. And to be honest with you, it's really starting to tick me off! If anything I should be the one acting like that towards you!"

"Oh really Kylee…you should be the one acting like that towards me. Enlighten me please…" he motioned for me to continue.

"You really are a jerk aren't you?" I shook my head trying to hold back my tears. "You're the one who broke my heart…I should be the one hating you for that." I looked at him not caring about crying anymore as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "If anything, all I did to you was be a good girlfriend, you found someone else…one of my closest friends if anything and you're the one acting this way towards me. You act like you hate me when in reality I should be the one hating you but I can't because I'm stupid enough to still love you!" I poked him in the chest and turned around to walk away when he grabbed my arm spinning me around.

"Just hate me…and get over it." He let go of my arm and I slapped him in the face before I turned around to storm off to my locker room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was standing in Aj's corner for his support as he faced Ric Flair with Fortune standing up on the ramp watching. I was suppose to cheer on Aj and support him and try to help him win if he needed it but instead I just stood in the corner with my arms crossed and tear stained cheeks. I was starting to get excited that Flair had the upper hand until Aj broke into his high flying mode and getting the pin on Ric. I got into the ring and stood next to the ref who threw Aj's hand in the air.

"Kylee!" Matt yelled from the ramp. I turned and looked at him confused. "Just letting you know, the group known as Fortune…is over! We had enough of it too, so just letting you know, if you ever need anything, and we mean anything, let one of us know and we'll be there in a heartbeat just like you were for us." The group turned around and went backstage leaving Aj and myself in the ring. In the script Aj was suppose to hug me but I moved and got out of the ring before then and headed up the ramp.

"Dixie I didn't expect you to be here. Is everything ok?" I asked as I stepped backstage.

"Actually I need a word with you and Aj." She nodded towards Styles as he walked backstage. We all headed towards her office and began our little meeting. "Ok so I wanted to run something by you two. Instead of doing the original storyline we had planned for you two, we want it raw and real." She leaned forward in her chair and smiled, "on ReAction we want to start a little feud, I understand you two have history and it's not hard to notice it's starting to affect your work."

"Dixie, whatever you want I'm sure we can handle." I smiled.

"Alright, we kind of had a camera crew record your little dispute you two had earlier before the match. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but I had this idea in my head for a little bit, and when you two started fighting I thought it was perfect and that they should record just in case you two agreed to it. Of course we'll edit certain parts out and everything."

"It's fine with me Dixie." I stood up. "Is that all you needed from me?"

Dixie smiled and nodded. "You two may have the rest of the night off. But I want you two to come up with other things if you don't mind."

"Not at all Dixie." I smiled not caring what Aj thought.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR TNA! ALL CHARACTERS WILL GO BY THEIR RING NAMES. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER KYLEE.**

I was laying down on the hotel bed and just turned off the TV and was ready to call it a night until someone knocked on my door. "Coming!" I yelled getting back up. I opened the door and was a little shocked. "What do you want?" I asked a little snobbier than I should have.

"Dixie wants us to work on something for the next TNA taping." He pushed his way inside my room and turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"Well, if you don't mind I was actually going to bed before you knocked. I'm sure we can discuss something tomorrow before the taping." I said opening the door again trying to make a point.

"Yeah but I don't want to go over this tomorrow." He sighed sitting down on the chair next to the desk and getting a piece of paper and pencil. "So, how should we do this?"

"Really? You're going to do this right now to me? Well how about this…I slap you across the face…I think that would get the message across just fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Think of it on the bright side Kylee…you get to act like you hate me. Maybe it'll help you get over everything!"

"I don't think we need scripts or to go over anything. Trust me as soon as we see each other we just fight about nothing anyway!" I yelled. "Can you just leave?"

He wrote something down and sighed standing up. "Please don't open this until I leave." He handed me the folded piece of paper and walked out closing the door quietly on his way out. I looked down at the paper I was holding and unfolded it slowly. _As much as you don't think so, this is killing me just as much as you. Maybe hating each other is the best thing for the both of us._ I looked at the note then back at the door where he just walked out of.

"Aj!" I yelled throwing open the door running down to where he was standing waiting for the elevator. He turned around and I jumped into his arms kissing him. "I can't hate you." I blushed and got out of his arms. "That was probably uncalled for…but I couldn't help it. But even though I can't hate you…it's the best thing like you said. I hope you find someone that's good for you." I smiled and gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walking back down to my room with tears pouring down my cheeks.

**Author's Note: IDK if this is the last chapter or not, thinking it will be but that's why I left it like this. Because if I want to continue then I can. But if I don't want to continue it then I might write a sequel to it but that's totally up to you, my amazing readers! Please review letting me know what you want me to do. XoXo**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is just an author's note for everyone reading this right now…that was the end of my story…sad I know :( BUT on the bright side I made a sequel for it and it's called** **Phenomenally Priceless****. That story is already posted and I'm now working on the chapters for it…but if you liked this story and want to read more of Kylee's life please read Phenomenally Priceless **


End file.
